Pandora
by akira375
Summary: Promesas, juramentos, pactos. No se deben romper, ni se deben deshacer. Serás castigado. Pequeñas mentiras, verdades cambiadas. Verdades cambiadas, malas intenciones. Una mala intención o una pequeña mentira, ¿Cuál de ellas es peor?. Yuko holic xxx/ ghost hunt no me pertenece solo algunos personajes son de mi creación todos lo derechos va a sus respectivos dueños.
1. el comienzo

Desde el principio no perteneció a ellos.

Nunca fue honesta con ellos y tampoco quería serlo.

Ella sabía que no debía haber seguido el consejo de ese fantasma y mucho menos ayudarlo, pero no tenía opción se lo debía después de lo que hizo por ella y su pequeña adoración, lo que ella no pudo hacer.

Salvarlo.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo siendo un país donde había nacido pero nunca había considerado hogar, solo por insistencia de su madre aprendió el idioma de ese lejano país, Japón. Gracias a sus contactos consiguió una identidad falsa, una nueva residencia a la que no estaba acostumbrada después de tantos lujos pero no le importaba. Invento una historia nueva para poder vivir sin padres los cuales la habían dejado a sus tempranas 13 primaveras sola con su hermano menor el cual estaba incapacitado. Logro lo mejor para que no lo apartaran de su lado, sus padres eran personas inteligentes y trabajadoras, su padre un japonés que se trasladó a américa fue un investigador al cual le encantaba la historia, su madre una mujer proveniente de una familia onmyōji de china la cual estudio para ser científica en Inglaterra.

Ambos se habían conocido en una convención en Francia y desde entonces se sintieron atraídos, después de varios años tuvieron a su primera hija la cual desde muy pequeña presentaba su inteligencia, cuando cumplió los 6 años ya sabía leer, escribir e incluso se interesó en los trabajos de sus padres, aunque nunca le tomo demasiada importancia a prepararse académicamente ni destacarse por lo cual nunca intento probar que tan lejos podía llegar su capacidad.

A finales de sus 6 años empezó a manifestar habilidades psíquicas que lograban agotarla considerablemente por lo cual sus padres decidieron llevarla a china, con la familia de su madre para poder controlar su poder, sin embargo termino con una fatídica noticia, ella podría morir si no controlaba su poder por lo cual desde su corta edad tuvo duros entrenamientos con los jefes de ese clan.

Los ''duros'' entrenamientos para ella no eran nada hasta cierto punto hasta le fastidiaba lo fácil que era, nadie veía ningún problema con que ella avanzara hasta un nivel profesional antes de siquiera llegar a los 10, veían en ella alguien que en el futuro podría convertirse en un líder para las nuevas generaciones.

Así hasta finales de sus 7 tuvo la noticia de que pronto tendría una hermano lo cual a ella no le importó, con el pasar de los años ella comenzó a ser fría, calculadora y distante, después de todo se educó en un entorno donde solo habían adultos con los cuales solo hablaba de materias y control de sus habilidades, por lo cual pensó que ese pequeño ser que venía en camino no sería más que unas molestia.

Pronto pasaron nueve meses y la pequeña criatura nació, ella lo vio cuando se lo permitieron por alguna razón la familia estaba muy emocionada y ella no lograba entender la razón por lo cual evito a toda costa encontrarse con esa pequeña molestia.

Pasaron los años, ella cumplía sus 10 y su hermano 3, mantuvo contacto mínimo con este último concentrada en controlar sus ''poderes'' y estudiando sobre ello, trabajaba con sus padres y viajaba con estos a sus exploraciones e investigaciones, los mayores habían decidido que había aprendido a controlarse por lo cual no necesitaba supervisión. En sus viajes consiguió familiares espirituales y mucha experiencia, mientras su hermano se mantenía en china con los que fueron sus tutores, por lo poco que logro escuchas, el no era muy talentoso como sus padres o ella misma aunque seguía intentándolo sin desanimarse ni un poco, esto llamo un poco su atención.

A sus 11 cuando volvía de un viaje de investigación con su padre, entro en su cuarto esperando encontrarlo como siempre pero para su sorpresa un pequeño niño de cabellos castaño oscuro estaba dormido profundamente en su cama abrazando su almohada como un peluche. Vaya escena, pero en vez de sentirse molesta o irritada porque alguien haya entrado en su cuarto tocando sus pertenencias se sintió curiosa, en silencio se acercó para no despertar al niño, una inspección mas de cerca confirmo que se trataba de su hermano pequeño Rei.

Salió de la habitación en busca de la persona encargada de cuidarlo, cuando la encontró estaba tranquilamente en la biblioteca ordenando varios papeles, se acercó y cuando esta se dio cuenta de su presencia se levanto y realizo una reverencia.

-bienvenida a casa señorita espero que su viaje haya sido satisfactorio.

Ah otra vez esa formalidad a la que todos estaban acostumbrados cuando ella estaba cerca con esa sonrisa falsa que le enfermaba.

-¿Por qué Rei esta en mi cuarto?- no le importaba ser educada con personas como esta.

-oh perdone mi error, al señorito le gusta mucho estar en ese cuarto a pesar de que le dicho que no puede entrar, siempre encuentra una manera de entrar-

Levante una ceja interrogante, ella capto mi pregunta silenciosa y respondió

-el dice que le gusta porque le recuerda a usted- rio antes esa frase, dejándome mas confundida, no entendía porque el quería recordarme o siquiera saber quién era yo después de todo nunca me moleste en entablar una relación con él.

-¿desea que vaya por él?- me lo pensé muy momento, me parecía algo curioso pero lo deje pasar.

-sí, llévalo a su habitación si despertarlo- me aleje y decidí ir a mi estudio aun tenia mucho que hacer antes de la cena.

Esa noche en la cena mi padre hablaba con mi madre sobre lo que habíamos conseguido en Francia, mi madre escuchaba atenta mientras yo jugaba con mi comida después de todo no tenia apetito, también era consciente de la mirada ese pequeño sentado frente a mi en el gran comedor, lo ignore durante toda la cena, cuando era hora de retirarse desee buenas noches y fui a mi cuarto, a penas las 9 tenia tiempo para avanzar en un proyecto que estaba investigando sin mis padres.

Cuando entre a la habitación me centre totalmente en el proyecto delante mío sin prestar atención a lo rápido que pasaban las horas, no pare hasta que un pequeño ruido capto mi atención en la puerta, y ahí estaba un pequeño niño en pijama, una sabana y una pequeña almohada con sus pequeños ojitos cerrándose del sueño, mire el reloj 12 am, muy tarde para estar despierto a su corta edad.

Lo mire interrogante pensando que hacer, un suspiro salió de mis labios y lentamente me levante y me dirigí hacia el, me arrodille a su altura, para cuando lo hice ya parecía un poco mas despierto.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- ¿y que haces en mi cuarto? Quería preguntar pero lo pensó mejor, no quería asustarlo y hacer una escena a esta hora.

-tuve una pesadilla por eso quería dormir con one-sama- su simple respuesta me sorprendió, aunque mi cara no lo demostró.

-¿Por qué conmigo? estarías mejor con madre o padre- después de todo yo apenas lo conocía.

-me siento mejor con one-sama, sabes cada vez que tengo una pesadilla vengo a dormir aquí y no vuelve me siento mejor y mas caliente-

….. eso me dejo sin palabras, porque este niño parecía tener un apego emocional a mi si nunca me moleste en conocerlo ni que me quisiera. Mientras mis pensamientos fluían sin darme cuenta se acerco a mi abrazando mis piernas con una pequeña sonrisa.

-con one-sama me siento seguro-

Me quede paralizada mientras me abrazaba, era algo extraño no me gustaba el contacto con otras personas le incomodaba pero el de este niño, su hermano se recordó, le parecía cálido hasta reconfortante. Con un suspiro de resignación sujeto con cuidado sus brazos y lo cargo hasta la cama en la habitación.

Cuando lo dejo en la cama, se dirigió al escritorio en la habitación para seguir trabajando pero antes de que diera un paso una pequeña mano sujeto su pijama para dormir, volteando Rei parecía estar a punto de rendirse al sueño.

-quiero dormir con one-sama- su manita apretó el agarre sobre el pijama, intentando mantenerme cerca.

Suspire de nuevo, bueno, se dijo, ya es tarde de todas maneras, haciendo campo en la gran cama, se envolvió en las sabanas de seda, ya sentada en la cama lista para dormir dio 2 palmada y la luz de la habitación se apago.

Se recostó teniendo cuidado de la figura a su lado, sintiéndose incomoda ya que nunca había dormido o siquiera compartido si espacio personal con alguien mas ni siquiera sus padres. Después de un rato sintió la respiración de su hermano mas pausada y lenta, suspiro para sus adentros y miro el techo, unos minutos después las manitas de su hermano sujetaron de nuevo su pijama, pensando que quería algo mas volteo la cara a su lado y lo encontró intentando abrazarla entre sueños, por alguna razón que no entendió su corazón empezó a ir mas acelerado y un pequeño calor se instalo en su pecho. No queriendo entender el significado cerro sus ojos y durmió como nunca lo hizo desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Después de esa noche Rei siempre intento estar mas cerca de su hermana y a esta parecía no molestarle, aunque estuviera trabajando o incluso cuando el pequeño tenia pesadillas ella empezó a querer protegerlo e incluso a mimarlo, le ayudo algunas veces con sus estudios, jugaron y se divirtieron, con el tiempo ella se dio cuenta que su hermano manifestaba habilidades psíquicas aunque de una manera por mucho muy diferente a la de ella, lo cual la alivio en sobremanera. Rei manifestaba sueños del pasado de alguna persona lo cual no era bueno del todo debido a que algunos eran de las muertes de sus usuarios, esto empezó a sus 6 años y la única manera de evitarlos era estar cerca de su hermana la cual al tener habilidades psíquicas físicas podía crea una especie de barrera la cual protegía a su hermano de sus sueños.

Desde entonces ellos eran inseparables, cuando ella cumplió los 14 años empezó a interesarse en lo relacionado a lo académico, sin embargo cabe recalcar que le aburrían las clases por las cuales ya había dominado, por lo cual tomo exámenes terminando así en la universidad de Inglaterra Oxford. Después de escribir una tesis relacionada con la parapsicología recibió un doctorado honorifico, como también un laboratorio donde podía realizar sus diversas investigaciones, ya que no se especializaba solo en parapsicología sino también en ciencias y cultura.

Todo eso a sus 14 años sin embargo esto trajo consecuencias ya que no podía pasar ya todo el dia con su hermano de ahora 7 años el cual empezaba a demostrar interés por el camino que había escogido su hermana. Ese mismo año el y su padre se dirigirán a la escuela de Rei en auto, debido a un conductor ebrio ellos se estrellaron contra un edificio logrando así volcar el auto. Gracias a este incidente la familia perdió a su padre, y dejo gravemente herido a Rei.

Debido al estrés y demás factores su madre cayo enferma, y en su lecho de muerte hizo a su hija mayor prometer algo.

-promete que cuidaras a tu hermano y no harás que se sienta triste, no llores déjale ver tu sonrisa- con eso y una pequeña sonrisa la madre también los dejo.

Así forzándose a no llorar pensó en que no podía dejar que le quitaran a su hermano por lo cual con un par de abogados y amigos de sus padre logro mantener a su hermano con ella, la única condición era que un adulto la supervisara, por eso se le proporciono una secretaria y asistente que le ayudara cuando lo necesitara, al principio le pareció una molestia pero con el tiempo se convirtió en alguien de confianza tanto para ella como para su hermano.

A sus 15 años a tan solo 4 meses de la perdida de sus progenitores ya se enfrentaba a otro gran problema, su hermano según los médicos no lograría sobrevivir.

Esa noticia la dejo totalmente fuera de su mente, lo único que pensaba era que iba a hacer, como y la mas importante porque.

A pesar de su turbación interna no dejo que su hermano la notara, después de todo se lo había prometido a su madre además de no querer dañar a su hermano, ni una queja salió de su boca solo una perfecta sonrisa falsa que tanto detestaba.

Y cuando cumplió los 16, su hermano ya apenas podía respirar, fue trasladado a pedido suyo a la casa donde vivieron juntos, donde sus padres vivieron, donde ellos se conectaros.

Allí en esa misma habitación se encontraba su hermano apenas consiente, y ella a su lado y cuando al fin soltó su último aliento, ella se mantuvo firme.

Rápidamente llego el entierro, ella era vagamente consiente de las personas ahí reunidas, las palabras del padre y cuando lo enterraron. Poco a poco las personas empezaron a marcharse hasta que solo quedo ella. Hasta el momento ni una lagrima o lamento surgió de ella.

Lentamente como la primera vez se acerco a la zanja donde yacían sus familiares y se arrodillo.

-se que prometí…. Nunca dejar que me vieran triste, que siempre debía sonreír… mantendré mi promesa pero… solo por hoy déjame ser débil por..fa ..vor-

Lentamente surgieron una y luego dos y así hasta que hubo un mar de lagrimas, un llanto desgarrador salió de su garganta mientras su fachada de fuerza de desmoronaba a pedazos.

Lentamente comenzó a llover, los gritos eran ahogados por la lluvia mientras ella sacaba todo su dolor y exponía al fin la gran herida en su corazón. Estaba sola, ya no había nadie, estaba sola en la oscuridad.

Durante semanas las personas en su entorno fueron notando las consecuencias de sus perdidas. La chica inteligente, carismática y un poco fría se iba convirtiendo en fría y reservada, ya casi no hablaba a menos que fuera del trabajo, creo sus propias compañías, gano mas dinero del que podía gastar en 3 vidas. Pero no estaba satisfecha.

Cuatro meses después de que su hermano ya no estuviera, ella tuvo un sueño, pero no uno normal sus sentidos le decían, dentro de este vio a su hermano. Tuvo de nuevo ganas de llorar pero se contuvo se acerco y se dio cuenta que había una pared de cristal que le impedía acercarse. Golpeo, pateo y hasta utilizo sus fuerzas psíquicas pero no logro hacer nada.

Este sueño se repitió durante un mes, se sentía impotente.

Pronto tuvo un viaje a Francia, estaba observando una pintura en un museo cuando su piel se erizo y la visión la atrajo a la oscuridad.

Estaba de pie en medio de una carretera en medio de la noche, un chico no muy alto, de cabello negro y de casi su misma edad cruzo la calle. Ella sabia lo que venia, después de todo paso por esta experiencia toda su vida, lo extraño era que gracias a su experiencia podía bloquear estas visiones pero esta logro filtrarse en su escudo. Aunque no había sido la primera vez.

Algo que llamo su atención era que este sueño en particular se sentía extraño, era difícil de explicar lo que sintió pero era como si estuviera viendo esto en vivo.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus pensamientos presto atención a la escena que se le presentaba, el chico seguía su camino cuando un auto se aproximaba a toda velocidad, el chico quedo plasmado del miedo y bam.

El auto se detuvo, una mujer salió muy asustada del auto a toda prisa, encontrando así al chico tirado unos cuantos metros del auto, tapo su boca con su mano y miro detenidamente.

Me acerque para observar mas de cerca, vi que el chico aun respiraba con dificultad, aun podía ser salvado, al voltear vi a la mujer la cual estaba al borde del colapso, tomo fuerza de quien sabe donde y a arrastró al chico hasta su auto, el gemia de dolor mientras ella pronunciaba ''lo siento''.

Lo subió a su auto y partió, durante el viaje pensé que lo llevaría a un hospital pero cuando paro cerca de un lago supe que ese no era su plan.

Bajo del auto con el chico sobre su hombro, seguía murmurando con lagrimas ''lo siento'' y cuando llego a la orilla del lago lo arrojo y se fue. En ese instante la visión cambio y me llevo al conocido lugar donde había visto a mi hermano y de hecho ahí se encontraba mirando un libro y con una cara de preocupación, como siempre intente acercarme pero la pared de vidrio me lo impedía pero algo cambio, detrás de Rei se encontraba el chico que recién había visto ser atropellado, empezaron a hablar y de un momento que pareció infinito mi hermano volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa. La pared de vidrio cayo pero no me importo corrí hacia el y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

-te quiero mucho hermana, gracias- esas simples oraciones me dieron ganas de llorar pero me contuve solo apreté mas el abrazo.

-hermana es hora de que me vaya pero antes deseo pedirte un ultimo favor….- espere a que siguiera hablando ya que estaba segura de que mi voz fallaría

-podrías ayudar a mi amigo por favor después de todo aun puede ser salvado… adiós hermana-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo se desvaneció en mis brazos convirtiéndose en un polvo dorado, me quede ahí intentando asimilar lo que sucedió, después de recuperarme voltee a ver al chico a mi lado, tenía una pequeña sonrisa triste en el rostro. No quería aceptarlo pero de no haber sido por el su hermano hubiera quedado atascado por siempre sin seguir a delante, por lo cual debía agradecérselo y también conceder el ultimo deseo de Rei.

Me levante y lo mire fijamente, parecía un poco incomodo con mi examen pero no dijo nada.

\- Mi nombre es María Alexandria Ivaskovish gracias por ayudar a mi hermano- dije inclinando mi cabeza lo cual nunca había hecho a alguien en mi vida.

Cuando me enderece lucia la misma sonrisa triste y recordé que debía darme prisa , después de todo según Rei el aun podía ser salvado. Antes de que dijera algo soné mis dedos y el paisaje cambio con el aun a la par mía, lucia muy sorprendido pero yo no tenia tiempo, volvi mi vista al lago y la vi a ella tirando el cuerpo al lago y luego correr a su auto.

Rápidamente corrí a la orilla, extendí mi brazo y realice el sello que sabia de memoria invocando así a uno de mis familiares espirituales mas poderosos. Le ordene poseer el cuerpo y protegerlo a toda costa, cumpliendo mis ordenes se zambullo al agua creando un escudo que protegería y sanaría el cuerpo.

Un pequeño bote de pesca pasaba en medio del inmenso lado, hice estallar una pequeña cantidad de energía en mi palma lo suficientemente visibles para que ellos se dieran cuenta, cambiaron el rumbo y se dirigieron en nuestra dirección.

Voltee y fije mi mirada en mi acompañante, lucia bastante… en shock, lo ignore y volví a sonar mis dedos volviendo de nuevo a la oscuridad, espere a que el reaccionara pero no parecía que sucediera pronto así que comencé a explicar.

\- He conseguido que mi familiar evitara que tu cuerpo saliera mas lastimado de lo que estaba, tiene la orden de protegerte hasta que diga lo contrario, esta es mi forma de agradecer lo que hiciste por mi y por mi hermano.- el chico seguía un poco sorprendido pero atino a decir que era su misión en la vida, lo cual provoco mi confusión al verlo sonrió con mas confianza.

\- Son un medio espiritual, ayudo a las personas que han muerto pero que no han podido seguir adelante , desde muy pequeño he manifestado estas habilidades por eso supongo que lo veo de esa manera.-

Vaya que el mundo era pequeño, antes no había podido conocer muchos medios ''reales'' debido a que habían muchos que fingían serlo pero al tener sus habilidades podía saber si realmente lo eran. Este chico emitía esa aura tranquila y paciente lo cual le confirmaba lo dicho, sonreí ligeramente.

-volviendo al tema principal, hay alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de ti o al que deba informar donde te encuentras- por alguna razón, el dividía su atención en lo que yo decía y su entorno, seguramente no había pasado mucho tiempo en el mundo de los sueños o mejor conocido como el plano astral, al captar mi pregunta se volvió con los ojos llenos de curiosidad, y al mismo tiempo un poco de preocupación.

-no realmente, viaje a Japón solo hace una semana y para ser honesto no tengo idea de donde se encuentra mi cuerpo en este momento- su preocupación empezó a apagar su curiosidad y poner toda su atención en mi, evalué la situación, ciertamente ella lo había llevado a otro lugar y el shock de su casi muerte pudo haber causado un impacto en su memoria.

-¿en este momento llevas papeles de identificación o algo con lo que las personas te reconozcan?- negó un la cabeza

-estaba observando los rituales sintoístas, por lo que no me pareció necesario llevarlos conmigo- admitió un poco avergonzado.

-¿puedes intentar volver a tu cuerpo?- asintió y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse, por un momento su figura parpadeo pero siguió en su posición, lentamente abrió los ojos y cuando se fijo en mi parecía deprimido.

-no puedo volver, hay algo que me lo impide, lo siento-

Ok esto era un problema, si no podía volver a su cuerpo y tampoco había alguien que pudiera encontrarlo, pronto su espíritu podría convertirse en algo maligno y las posibilidades de volver a su cuerpo eran muy bajas.

Mire mi entorno distraídamente y pensé que podría hacer, un plan se fue formando en mi mente rápidamente, pero antes de cualquier cosa debía ponerlo seguro antes de que los espíritus malignos del plano astral quisieran ir tras el.

Extendí mis brazos hacia delante, formando algunos mantras, pronto el ambiente se sintió mas cálido y fue extendiéndose a nuestro alrededor, la imagen parpadeo convirtiéndose poco a poco en un jardín nocturno con un lago en medio, a un lado una pequeña cúpula donde sentarse con una mesa al estilo griego, cuando se hubo formado baje mis brazos y examine el lugar que hice, con asentimiento satisfecho fije mi vista en él, se veía bastante sorprendido, sus demostraban curiosidad y asombro.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? He estado en el plano astral antes y lo más que puedo hacer es hablar con algunos espíritus y ver su pasado-

-el plano astral puede ser manipulado dependiendo de la persona o espíritu que lo intente, supongo que es la práctica aunque también influye la cantidad de poder psíquico que posee el usuario, sin embargo no recomendaría usar el plano astral con frecuencia después de todo no sabes con que puedes encontrarte-

Camine hacia la mesa estilo griego y me senté, le hice señas para que me siguiera cuando lo hizo se sentó frente a mí y hubo un silencio corto.

-Este espacio lo cree para que los espíritus no pudieran acercarse, es una barrera, considerando que no puedes regresar por el momento lo mejor es no vagar por el plano, por el momento esto será tu residencia por así decirlo- apoye mi cabeza en mi brazo y observe el paisaje que recién había creado. Un silencio se instauro entre nosotros, no es que me molestara pero el se veía pensativo.

-Gracias – de repente esa palabra corto el silencio, lo mire sin mucho interés.

-No tienes porque dar las gracias- me miro – después de todo hiciste lo que yo no pude desde hace un mes, estos que estoy haciendo no es muchos comparado con el favor que me hiciste-

Se le veía un poco incomodo pero atino a decir que era su trabajo y le alegraba ser de ayuda, por alguna razón esta persona tenia una personalidad muy parecida a la de Rei.

-Por ahora intentare encontrar tu cuerpo en Japón, y devolver a el ese será mi ultimo favor- me miro con una mezcla de emociones desde felicidad hasta vergüenza.

-No es necesario que lo hagas- negó rápidamente- ya has hecho demasiado por mi además…- su voz fue apagándose lentamente hasta el silencio, supuse que no tenia un plan para realizar el solo.

-Para mi no es una molestia, además hace tiempo que no visito Japón, sobre todo que yo no dejo las cosas a media- sentí un jalón y sabia que se acababa el tiempo- hare las preparaciones para viajar en los próximos días- lo pensé un poco pero luego invoque otro sello dejando 3 de mi 7 familiares con el- ellos te harán compañía mientras no estoy son familiares de tipo zorro, bien es hora de que me vaya-

me volteo y camino hacia el lago cuando estoy casi me detengo.

-por cierto puedes decirme Alex, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- se levanta y con una sonrisa responde.

-Eugene Davis.


	2. empezando el plan y sorpresas

Cuando volvi a la realidad nada se había movido de donde recordaba todo estaba, lo cual era normal, las visiones siempre eran largas pero en la realidad eran unos cuantos segundos en los que nadie se daba cuenta que algo pasaba.

Sali del museo dirigiéndome a la propiedad donde me alojaba, una de las tantas casas que mis padres me dejaron junto con una gran cuenta bancaria, la cual iba en aumento debido a mis propias ganancias de las investigaciones que realizaba.

Cuando entro encontró a su asistente en el estudio organizando papeles que seguramente yo debía firmar, cuando me vio sonrio y realizo una inclinación.

-espero que el museo haya sido interesante- decía mientras reanudaba su trabajo.

Bueno le prometi a Eugene Davis que lo encontraría en Japón pero para mi era un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta quien era yo, me decidi a no contar toda la historia pero diría lo primordial, debía volar a Japón.

-Henrietta, tuve una visión en el museo, he decidido realizar una investigación en Japón, realiza las tareas pertinentes para realizar mi traslado- con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados asintió un poco impactada, después reacciono.

-pero señorita usted es el CEO de las compañías además tiene pendiente trabajos que realizar no puede hacer…. Eso- se detuvo al ver mi mirada irritada.

-eso ya lo se Henrietta, dejare uno de mis hito gata modificados para realizar las tareas que requieran mi presencia, el trabajo puedo realizarlo y mandarlo, tu te quedaras aquí a supervisar todo , quiero viajar en 3 dias lo dejo en tus manos- con eso me retire a mi habitación.

Pronto me encontré en un avión rumbo a Japón, Henrietta había insistido en tener una apariencia y una identidad diferente mientras estaba fuera en investigación por lo cual utilice mi energía y cree una forma totalmente diferente a mi apariencia ''común''. Ahora era mas baja con el cabello corto castaño, con el cuerpo pequeño y ojos castaños. Era un poco incomodo ya que no estaba acostumbrada a este tamaño incluso tuve que comprar ropa nueva de una talla menor.

Cuando al fin llegue a Japón, después de realizar las transacciones, tome un taxi y le di al chofer la dirección que Henrietta me había proporcionado, cuando llegue estaba un poco sorprendida de encontrar un complejo de departamentos un tanto viejo pero bien cuidado.

Me acerque con la maleta que llevaba, y me fije que una señora de entre 30 años me hacía señas para que me acercara.

-tu debes ser Taniyama Mai cierto es un gusto, soy chiharu shizuka soy la que esta a cargo de estos departamentos ven te mostrare el tuyo- sin darme tiempo a presentarme o decir algo me arrastro hasta las escaleras, los departamentos estaban compuestos de dos pisos y 6 puertas, cada una de un departamento diferente.

Chiharu-san me llevo hasta la ultima la cual ponía un numero 7 en la puerta, entramos para encontrar cajas con mis pertenencias apiladas cerca de la puerta, entre con cuidado y observe el pequeño departamento donde viviría por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-espero que sea de tu agrado, si tienes algún problema no dudes en avisarme. Te dejo para que descanses-

No le preste mucha atención mientras se marchaba, rápidamente registre el lugar. Una pequeña cocina junto a una sala-comedor, fui al pasillo con puerta japonesa encontrando dos habitaciones vacías junto a un pequeño baño sin tina y solo ducha.

De regreso a la sala, observe las cajas y de una en una fui dejándolas en los cuartos, una seria mi habitación y la otra el estudio, en poco tiempo el estudio estaba casi ordenado decidí dejarlo así y seguir con mi habitación.

Logre hacerla parecer decente para el final del día, revise la cocina la cual estaba prácticamente vacía, debía salir de compras mañana, un suspiro cansado salió de mi boca antes de darme cuenta. Sin ganas de cocinar decidí buscar un restaurante o alguna tienda para mitigar el hambre que empecé a sentir, agarre las llaves, cerré la puerta y me aventure a Shibuya.

Después de una semana me acostumbre al que sería mi residencia por un tiempo indefinido, al menos ya contaba con mobiliario.

Dentro de 3 días debía asistir a la escuela secundaria cercana, ya que me hacía pasar por una adolecente promedio si no asistía sería sospechoso, esta idea no me entusiasmaba demasiado pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Después de hacer un poco de te me dirigí al estudio, el cual estaba lleno de papeles y dos computadoras encendidas además de los mapas y planos de Japón, posibles lugares fueron marcados y otros eliminados, en otra esquina los proyectos que debía enviar a la oficina, además de un proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo.

Me acerque a la sección se mapas mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi té, mire detenidamente los documentos de investigación que realice sobre Eugene Davis. Según encontré el al igual que su hermano gemelo Oliver Davis era reconocidos genios en el campo de la parapsicología, Eugene era el mayor el cual era un medio completo mientras que el menor Oliver poseía pk, (los datos no eran específicos) además de tener un doctorado en la universidad de Cambridge y tener su propia serie de libros sobre parapsicología. Al parecer sus padres eran investigadores del mismo campo y tenían su propia compañía en Inglaterra, llamada BSPR.

Según logre conseguir en internet no había noticias sobre la desaparición de Eugene, dentro de mis especulaciones habían 3 razones para ello y la más probable era que no querían llamar la atención de los medios de comunicación, incluso nadie sabía además de su familia que el viajaría a Japón.

Me senté sobre la cómoda silla en la sala y me fije en el vacío, desde esa visión de muerte de Eugene hable con él durante mis sueños, solo recordaba bajar del avión, ni siquiera sabía su hotel, por lo cual la búsqueda se complico hasta el punto de no tener mucho, casi nada de información.

Con un gesto brusco puse la taza vacía sobre el escritorio y me levante para ir a mi habitación, ya dentro me cambie la cómoda ropa que tenia para estar en ''casa'' por unos pantalones ajustados de color negro y una camiseta de cuello de tortuga azul oscuro con mangas largas, tome las llaves de la mesa y salí con rumbo a la casa que mis padres tenían en Japón.

Tomo 2 horas llegar debido a que esta en particular quedaba a una buena distancia de mi residencia actual, cuando llegue la casa parecía como nueva sin embargo estaba vacía. Por dentro estaba llena de polvo y muy fría, sin fijarme demasiado subí al segundo piso en dirección al gran salón, cuando llegue cerré la puerta y me dirigí al centro de la habitación.

Sacando de mis manos un pequeño pero filoso cuchillo lo envolví en mi mano contraria y fuertemente jale hasta que mi mano estuvo bañada en sangre, la herida no me importaba ya sanaría en unos minutos.

Con un movimiento brusco tire la sangre a mi alrededor, e invoque a mis familiares uno por uno aparecían hasta quedar 5 de los 7 en forma de nubes de polvo, solo sus ojos de diferentes colores observándome atentamente.

-los he llamado porque necesito que encuentren a kerberos y a la persona que está protegiendo- kerberos era el nombre del familiar que había ayudado a Eugene, anteriormente intente comunicarme con él para saber su paradero pero me fue imposible debido al plano astral, en el momento que le di su tarea yo estaba en Francia bastante lejos de Japón, podría decirse que dependiendo del lugar las vibraciones eran diferentes por lo cual no podía localizarlo.

-como ordene señorita, pero eso gastara mucho su energía si nos utiliza a todos al mismo tiempo- hablo una de las nubes de polvo con ojos azules, definitivamente byako. El cual tenía razón, ellos podían estar en el mundo físico gracias a mi energía espiritual sin ella, ellos podrían mostrarse pero no durarían demasiado.

-estoy consciente del riesgo pero esto hará más rápida la búsqueda, no importa que métodos utilicen encuentren a esos dos hasta que diga lo contrario- no tenían tiempo para preocuparme por mi energía, esta podría mantenerlos hasta un año sin descanso.

-de acuerdo déjelo en nuestras manos, no le fallaremos- la forma con ojos rojos, suzaku.

-confió en ustedes regresen para saber en qué lugares no lo encontraron- y con eso las cinco figuras desaparecieron.

Después de enviar a mis familiares a buscar, los días pasaron muy rápido, era el día de entrada a la escuela y eso me tenía muy irritada, todo ese tiempo que podía emplear en algo más útil tenía que gastarlo en esa estúpida escuela.

Desde el primer momento en que supe que estaría en una escuela normal me hice a la idea de que no debía llevar notas altas para así no llamar la atención además de lucir simpática y feliz.

Después de 2 semanas en la escuela conseguí un pequeño grupo de compañeras Michiru y Keiko, y así parecer normal, esa semana todos habían estado interesados en las historias del antiguo edificio detrás de la escuela, según decían este estaba embrujado. Y para el colmo había una estudiante en su clase que la sacaba de quicio, diciendo que era una fuerte psíquica y podía sentir los espíritus de los muertos vagar en el edificio ja vaya chiste.

Los chismes fueron tan lejos que hasta el director pesaba que eran realidad y por eso contrato a varios exorcistas que se encargarían del problema.

Esa mañana Michiru tuvo la idea de contar historias de fantasmas cuando finalizaran las clases, me parecía una idea tonta pero además de parecer normal necesitaba un pequeño descanso de los documentos que debía terminar, por lo cual acepte. Sin embargo algo inesperado sucedió en el almuerzo, mientras los demás compraban su comida en el primer piso una camioneta negra se estaciono frente al viejo edificio. Al costado las iníciales SPR lucían el nombre de la compañía, fruncí el ceño, ese nombre se me hacia conocido.

Mientras intentaba recordar me recosté en la ventana observando la camioneta, dos hombres salieron de esta, agudice mi vista y vi a un hombre alto con un ojo tapado por su cabello, salía de la puerta del conductor, mientras el otro salía de atrás. Al verlo quede paralizada, lo único que pensé fue Eugene.

Cuando logre salir de mi impresión inicial, lo observe más detenidamente, tenía el mismo cabello, la misma altura y definitivamente la misma cara pero algo en sus ojos me confirmaba que no era Eugene, luego recordé que tenía una hermano gemelo llamado Oliver. Esto complicaba las cosas.

Mientras estaba centrada en mi mente no me percate que se acercaban a este edificio, cuando me percate el Dr. Davis levanto la vista, no le di el tiempo de observarme voltee rápidamente y me encamine a mi asiento maldiciendo y sacando vocabulario que desconocía de donde obtuve.

Cuando la última campana sonó, sin darme tiempo de negarme Keiko y Michiru me arrastraron hasta el aula de audio visuales. Después de algunas historias muy tontas llego la hora de apagar la vela y cada una contar hasta 4, solo éramos 3 personas por lo cual si alguien decía 4 era un fantasma… vaya chiste. Hasta que sentí un aura potente cerca de la puerta.

Seguí la corriente y empezamos a contar hasta que alguien dijo 4 causando alboroto a mi alrededor, Michiru casi me ahorca y Keiko por poco me deja sorda hasta que la luz se encendió mostrando en la entrada al mismísimo Dr. Oliver Davis sonriendo falsamente hacia nosotras.

-lo siento no pude resistirme- dijo con una voz bastante calmada y vacía aunque no es como si las demás lo notaran, eso me enojo un poco pero no deje que se viera en mi expresión solo entrecerré los ojos sospechosamente.

-ah no no fue nuestra culpa- Michiru recién recuperada del susto se volteo para encarar a nuestro fantasma cuando abrió la boca sorprendida por lo atractivo de este. Keigo no estaba en mejor estado, pero cuando se recuperaron a una velocidad asombrosa estuvieron a su alrededor preguntando tonterías mientras yo me levantaba tranquilamente de mi asiento alisando mi falda. Logre captar algo de la conversación que mantenían pero esa estúpida sonrisa falsa ya estaba hartándome por lo cual decidí divertirme un poco a su costa.

\- ¿así como te llamas?- había preguntado Michiru

-y ¿en qué año estas?- Keiko abono algo a la conversación, ambas preguntas me causaron algo de gracia teniendo en cuenta que esta persona ya tenía un doctorado.

-soy Kazuya Shibuya y tengo 17 años- vaya elección de palabras al menos no mintió en su edad, pero parece que no había sido la única en cambiar su identidad.

-entonces eres nuestro sempai, no es genial Mai- todos se volvieron en mi dirección así que decidí empezar a jugar.

\- si tienes razón, pero Shibuya-sempai que podría estar haciendo tan tarde aquí hace bastante que salimos después de todo- le lance una cara de sospecha causando que se tensara un poco casi imperceptiblemente pero a mis ojos eso no pasaba desapercibido.

-ah es verdad- Michiru siguió la corriente en cambio Keiko…

-no importa, pero Shibuya-sempai ¿le gustan las historias de fantasmas? – parece que a Keigo no le interesan las razones mientras sea atractivo, evite poner los ojos en blanco.

-de hecho me interesan bastante ¿les importaría si me uno a ustedes?- suficiente de esta farsa.

-Mai ¿no te quedas? – pregunto Keiko cuando vio que estaba acomodando mi bolso para salir.

-ya es un poco tarde prefiero irme, además tengo cosas que hacer- lo cual era verdad.

-entonces creo que yo también- Michiru también estuvo de acuerdo, Keigo nos puso mala cara pero asintió.

-disculpa Shibuya-sempai será para otra ocasión- Keiko se disculpo, mientras los observaba alcance a ver una chispa de irritación en el muy caballero pero tan rápido como vino se fue, trayendo su estúpida sonrisa.

-entonces ¿Qué les parece mañana?- no se rendía el muy insistente, antes de que pudiera contestar tanto Michiru como Keiko estuvieron de acuerdo. Resignada suspire.

Estaba irritada, eran las 3 de la mañana y apenas había revisado 4 de los 6 lagos que debía revisar hoy, frote mis brazos para obtener algo de calor, desde hace 1 semana estaba buscando en los posibles lugares cercanos pero aun no había ningún progreso, la próxima semana se cumplía el primer mes desde que su búsqueda empezó. Aun había muchos por recorrer,

Respirando profundamente empecé a correr a mi próximo objetivo, debía apurarme después de todo cuando el sol empezara a salir ella tendría que ir más despacio y aparentar ser normal, y no es muy normal ver a una adolecente corriendo como una bala por la calles o saltando como acróbata.

Después de revisar los lugares faltantes y no encontrar nada como siempre regrese a casa en silencio para no alertar a chiharu-san de mis salidas nocturnas. Entre y lo primero que hice fue ducharme, eran las 6 de la mañana lo cual le daba tiempo de avanzar su trabajo escrito.

Saliendo de la ducha me vestí con un cómodo pijama y prepare un pequeño desayuno con te, al terminar fui a trabajar en mi estudio.

A las 7:30 salí de casa con un mal presentimiento, cuando llegue a la puerta de la escuela me fije que los cerezos estaban floreciendo haciendo una vista hermosa, cuando sentí que mi piel se tensaba y algo la jalaba hacia atrás.

Estaba parada detrás de su cuerpo, estaba en su forma espiritual, y alguien había tomado su cuerpo, y esa persona se dirigía al antiguo edificio con una sonrisa tonta en su cuerpo.

Esa sonrisa tonta…. EUGENE

Fui tras el cuándo me recupere del impacto

-¿Qué crees que haces con mi cuerpo?!- grite en mi forma transparente. Tranquilamente me disparo una mirada divertida y siguió su camino.

Ese idiota me las iba a pagar.

Ya dentro con su estúpida sonrisa y MI cuerpo se acerco fingiendo curiosidad por el lugar, luego se fijo en la cámara e intento sujetarla cuando el tipo de ayer el que tenía un ojo tapado se acerco apresuradamente.

-deja eso de ahí – eso pareció sorprender a Eugene porque se tambaleo hacia la estantería a su lado provocando que está casi cayera encima de (reitero) MI cuerpo, y digo casi porque el tipo que ahora veía de cerca era chino logro apartar a Eugene y la cámara pero el quedo en el suelo.

-Lin- cerca se escucho la voz de Oliver Davis o como sea que se llame, se acerco e intento ayudar al ahora denominado Lin.

\- lo siento mucho ¿te encuentras bien?- Eugene estiro mi mano para intentar ayudar pero fue bruscamente apartada por Lin quien tenía una mirada de desprecio en su rostro.

\- no me toque japonés- au eso debió doler por la expresión que mostraba MI cara

-creo que deberías ir a clases hace tiempo que el timbre sonó- hablo su gemelo, Eugene se sobresalto y miro mi muñeca donde estaba mi reloj viendo efectivamente era tarde, con prisa dijo un último lo siento se fue corriendo.

Cuando llegamos al edificio principal paro y miro atrás con preocupación.

-más tarde vas a explicarme porque demonios hiciste eso pero primero aguanta el regaño tu del profesor por llegar tarde- hizo una mueca pero no objeto nada, después del bendito regaño fue a sentarse y yo volví a mi cuerpo por fin.

En el toque de salida me distraje sobre como el ''medio inútil'' alias Eugene me había metido en problemas que debía resolver, además de forzarme a encontrar una manera para que no pueda poseer mi cuerpo cuando se le venga en gana. De repente sentí esa aura inquietante en la puerta, voltee y recostado en el marco de la puerta estaba el problema. Hice una mueca.

Michiru empezó a hablar sobre lo genial que será contar historias de fantasmas con ''Shibuya-sempai''. Mientras lo decía una muy enojada kuroda venia hacia nosotras.

-así que son ustedes son los que están invocando a los fantasmas- Michiru y Keiko se sobresaltaron notablemente con los ojos muy abiertos, yo solo levante una ceja.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kuroda-san?- pregunte totalmente aburrida.

-debido a que cuentan historias de fantasmas atraen más y los vuelve bastante molestos eso ha estado causándome dolores de cabeza- lo juro en todos mis cortos 16 años de existencia, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de estallar de risa pero me controle.

-pareces saber mucho sobre fantasmas- con esa frase sobresalto a las 3 personas discutiendo

-Shibuya-sempai- Michiru y Keiko dudaron, Kuroda en cambio solo atino a sonrojarse pero logro responder.

-pues si debido a que puedo verlos, son muchos y son bastante viejos como de la segunda guerra mundial, según me contaron ese edificio era utilizado como hospital por los soldados y muchos murieron en ese lugar- vaya que la chica quería llamar la atención a si misma, eso me hizo pensar algunas teorías y recordar casos parecidos en los que ya había trabajado, a diferencia de Oliver Davis yo podía percibir a los espectros por lo que podía saber si enserio había alguno rondando cerca lo cual no sentí en ese antiguo edificio.

Oliver Davis entrecerró los ojos, mirando sospechosamente a Kuroda. Era fácil entender que el ya había investigado el edificio por lo que no me sorprendió cuando dejo de importarle ese tema y se volvió hacia nosotras esperando nuestra reacción, fingí estar nerviosa.

-creo que ya no tengo ganas de contar historias lo siento sempai- Michiru dijo en dirección de Oliver e incluso Keiko parecía desanimada, un poco más serio se dirigió hacia mi aun con su sonrisa pegada al rostro pero con unos ojos que intentaban atravesarme lo cual no lograría. Ingenuo.

\- es una lástima será para otra ocasión, pero Taniyama-san ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?- parecía una pregunta pero sus ojos decían lo contrario, me trague el enojo y lo seguí en silencio notando las miradas de asombro de mis ''amigas''.

Caminamos por el pasillo desierto, el sol ya estaba casi oculto solo se veían algunos últimos rayos de color naranja. Mire de reojo a mi acompañante, el cual tranquilamente caminaba con la vista fija adelante.

-¿Cómo se encuentra… tu amigo?- tu asistente quería decir pero eso lo alertaría de que tengo conocimiento sobre su identidad lo cual aun no deseaba hacer.

-se encuentra bien solo lastimo el tobillo por lo cual tendrá que descansar unos días- por alguna razón al decir eso no parecía enojado mas estaba ¿cómodo?

-ya veo lamento lo de esta mañana – realmente lo lamentaba no haber estrangulado a Eugene antes de que hiciera esa estupidez

\- debido a que no podrá trabajar e decidido que tu me ayudaras con la investigación hasta que el vuelva-


	3. conociéndonos un poco

Esto era indignante.

A sus 16 casi 17 nunca en su vida había recibido ordenes ni trabajado para nadie, y hoy por culpa del medio inútil tenia que ir y obedientemente seguir las ordenes de nada mas y nada menos que el doctor Oliver Davis alias Kazuya Shibuya.

Después de que lo siguió por el pasillo y hablaron sobre la herida de su asistente, como pago por los daños causados ella debía ayudar con la investigación, y de paso para asegurarse que ella no se negara va y dice que la bendita cámara se había roto, y sabiendo que ella era una estudiante ''normal'' y no podría pagarla esta era su mejor opción.

Que irónica era la vida…

Bueno viéndolo desde un lado analítico podía obtener mas información sobre los gemelos, sobre todo lo que le interesaba en particular era como había descubierto que su hermano había tenido un accidente. Aunque ya tenia una teoría teniendo en cuenta que gene le había contado un poco sobre su conexión con su hermano.

Y eso la traía a su situación actual frente al viejo edificio de la escuela después de clases, por ordenes de su ahora jefe temporal.

Eugene se las pagaría mas tarde, aunque ella se dio cuenta gracias a esto el motivo por el cual gene no quería decirle a su hermano sobre su situación actual. Teniendo en cuenta sus acciones anteriores parecía que primero quería que me acercara al doctor Davis y luego proseguir desde allí, la teoría era que seguramente el no aceptaría ayuda de ella a menos de que confiara en ella.

Volviendo al presente entre al edificio con paso tranquilo yendo a la dirección que se me dio, hice una rápida inspección con mis instintos, no había ningún espíritu, nada. Decidí ver la estructura del edificio. Debajo parecía haber una anomalía, para ser específicos en el terreno debajo del edifico, eso explicaba el misterio. Resoplando un poco llegue al lugar indicado cuando entre vi varias cajas y otros instrumentos familiares relacionados con la parapsicología y en el centro de la habitación mi ''jefe'' leyendo un cuaderno negro.

Mientras miraba note 3 esferas de luz revoloteando en la habitación, parecían ser shiki. Intente ignorarlos mientras volvía mi atención a la persona en el centro de la habitación.

Era consciente de que había entrado a la sala pero ni siquiera se había dignado a levantar su mirada hacia mi dirección. Vaya parecía que el muy caballero había decidido quitarse la máscara.

Idiota.

Decidi seguirle la corriente.

Ya he venido ¿Qué quieres que haga primero?- finalmente volteo a verme aunque solo un instante para luego volver a su libro.

Quiero que empieces por armar los estantes de las cajas luego te diré que mas hacer- diciendo esto cerro su libro, lo coloco en una mesa y fue cerca de una de las cajas.

Después de eso el silencio se instauro entre nosotros mientras trabajábamos.

Esta promesa seria su muerte.

Me dirigí fuera del antiguo edificio, maldiciendo las últimas 3 horas con el ahora narcisista, al carajo los modales.

Cuando estaban armando la base como el la había llamado, tuve que hacer preguntas sobre algunas cosas para no ser sospechosa, y el muy idiota siempre me volteaba a ver como una idiota y algunas veces no contestaba por lo cual decidi hacer una amenaza sutil de ''accidentalmente'' romper el equipo.

Luego vino la bendita charla donde el había prácticamente dicho lo atractivo que era, que modesto. En algunas conversaciones con gene habías notado que el lo llamaba noll, cuando le pregunte me hablo sobre un árbol relacionado con el nombre Oliver, pero yo tenia una mejor idea para utilizarlo.

Cuando llegue fuera note a dos chicas en la entrada, eran Michiru y Keiko, me acerque y las salude con una sonrisa algo cansada.

Charlamos un poco sobre porque me fui con Shibuya-sempai hasta que sentí a otra persona acercase a nosotras, era kuroda. Genial mi día seguía mejorando.

Entre a mi actual residencia, deje el bolso en el cuarto, cambien mi ropa y me dirigi hacia el estudio, suzaku estaba esperándome en una esquina de la habitación.

¿Qué sucede suzaku?- me senté en la silla, encendí las computadoras y mientras esperaba puse mi atención en suzaku.

Visite los lugares indicados, no he encontrado nada en ellos- asentí y me dirigi al escritorio para marcar los lugares que suzaku tenia asignados, luego volvi a mi asiento y fije mi vista en el, parecía querer decir algo mas pero no parecía seguro.

Suspire mientras me levantaba y camine hasta suzaku, dejando una distancia entre nosotros extendí mis brazos, y suzaku felizmente en un remolino de fuego salto en mi dirección. Cuando aterrizo en mis brazos era del tamaño de un pequeño perro quizá un poco mas grande. Acaricie su cabeza y en respuesta el se apretó mas a mi cuerpo, con el aun en brazos camine de vuelta hacia la silla y me sente.

Esto era algo que ya me esperaba, mis familiares eran muy fuertes y han vivido muchos mas años de los que algún humano lo ha hecho sin embargo ellos se sentían ansiosos cuando su actual dueño no estaba cerca. Puse a suzaku en mi regazo y empecé a escribir en mi computadora, después tendría que dormir un rato aunque no lo necesitara pero necesitaba hablar con gene.

Después de muchos años de concentrarse en los estudios y su hermano, había decidido dormir solo de vez en cuando debido al corto tiempo que tenia, por eso realice una investigación relacionada con mi pk y mi cuerpo, el pk era energía que venia de mi pero no era posible decir de donde exactamente o como se formaba, después de muchos experimentos logre hacer que el pk se manifestara de manera material y no solo como una luz de poder destructiva. Dependiendo de los elementos o minerales en el entorno podía llegar a crear objetos normalmente armas que ayudaban en los exorcismos, esta idea no era original debido a que mientras estudiaba fueron apareciendo registros de personas que podían hacer lo mismo por lo cual decidi probarlo. Después de ese éxito, me concentre en los mitos sobre que estas personas ya que se decía que podían curar sus heridas sin ningún tratamiento y solo con sus ''poderes milagrosos''. En lo cual no dure demasiado, esto debido a que si podía manipular los elementos seria fácil crear o estimular mis tejidos a nivel molecular cerrando las heridas, al principio fue complicado debido a que tuve que investigar la composición del cuerpo humano y demás cosas, sin embargo aunque podía curarme a mi misma nunca intente hacerlo en otra persona debido a que todos eran diferentes por lo cual en vez de ayudar simplemente podría empeorar la situación, por eso nadie sabia sobre esto, quien sabe que harían algunos con esos conocimientos. La sola idea de algún loco intentando experimentar con algún usuario de pk le daba asco, en la actualidad era muy peligroso dar a conocer los resultados de mis pruebas por eso esperara ría hasta que sea la hora.

Cuando me quise darme cuenta ya era muy tarde, suzaku estaba dormido en mis piernas y yo no había avanzado mucho, lentamente desperté a suzaku, le di sus nuevas direcciones y se fue feliz y un poco mas optimista.

Fui directo a mi cuarto, en cuanto me acosté cai en la familiar oscuridad para luego llegar al paisaje que había creado para gene, camine un poco y encontré a gene sentado en la orilla del lago jugando con mis kitzune o familiares zorros.

Cuando estaba cerca mis familiares se dieron cuenta primero y fueron directo a saludarme, me agache y acaricie sus cabezas, cuando me enderece vi a gene un poco ansioso, y tenia cara de querer correr. Entre cerre mis ojos al menos tenia la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

Así que… espero que tengas una buena excusa por lo de hoy gene- se estremeció un poco y un gemido salió de sus labios, si definitivamente esto iba a ser divertido al menos para mi.

Después de divertirme un poco asustando a gene me centre en el tema que me interesaba.

Bien dejando las bromas de lado- un puchero de gene- quiero saber que es lo que te propones ocultando la verdad de tu hermano- estábamos sentados a la orilla del gran lago artificial con mis familiares alrededor, queriendo llamar mi atención.

Pues veras… para ser honesto estoy un poco asustado de verlo se que estará muy enojado aunque esa no es la razón principal…- poco a poco sus palabras fueron convirtiéndose en murmullos, para luego ser solo silencio, levante una ceja interrogante segura de que había algo que no me estaba diciendo. Espere a que continuara pero no lo hizo solo siguió viendo el lago con la cabeza gacha.

¿Qué es lo que te esta molestando?- después de ver su mirada agregue- y no mientas, no se si te lo han dicho pero tu cara es un libro abierto- sorprendido volteo a verme para después reírse un poco

Me lo dicen muy a menudo- con una suspiro volvió su vista al lago- la verdad no es que quiera ser pesimista ni nada es solo que cuando intento recordar el accidente vienen escenas muy nítidas y también el dolor..- cerro los ojos con una expresión derrotada y dolida- se que me ayudaste y confio en ti pero a veces pienso que no fue posible salvarme y por eso no puedo regresar a mi cuerpo por eso… por eso no quiero ilusionar a mi familia si cuando encontremos mi cuerpo yo ya no este ….-

Pensé un poco sobre lo que gene estaba diciendo, tenia bastante lógica teniendo en cuenta que las posibilidades de que haya sobrevivido son muy bajas. Puede que kerberos este cuidando y sanando sus heridas o que aquellas personas en bote lo hayan encontrado y llevado al hospital pero eso no garantizaba que el estuviera vivo. Era lógico que no quería que su hermano tuviera la esperanza de que estuviera vivo y luego simplemente arrebatársela de nuevo.

Entiendo no preguntare mas sobre eso… pero ¿porque quieres que yo me acerque a el? Teniendo en cuenta lo que acabas de decir no es necesario que entre en contacto con el, si logro encontrarte es fácil transmitirle la información a el sin conocerlo- ciertamente Oliver Davis era alguien interesante por lo que había visto incluso su asistente parecía tener algo escondido bajo la manga pero si me acerco mucho a ellos cabe la posibilidad de que eventualmente descubran quien soy, y aunque eso no era un problema realmente ese tipo haría que se volviera loca.

Pues… es una razón egoísta para ser honesto… yo no puedo contactarme con el por medio de nuestro lazo, y aunque no lo parezca noll es el tipo de persona que haría cualquier cosa por cumplir su objeto no importa que tan arriesgado sea supongo que por eso Lin esta con el pero aun así me gustaría estar cerca para vigilarlo-

Ok eso me trajo mas curiosidad hacia el doctor después de todo el parecía ser el tipo de persona que piensa antes de actuar, pero según lo que gene dio a entender ese no era el caso. Que gracioso giro de acontecimientos teniendo en cuenta que tenia la apariencia de ser una persona de cabeza fría, parece que las cosas no iban a ser tan aburridas como esperaba


	4. divertido y problematico

Después de charlar un rato mas con gene decidí gastar el tiempo que me quedaba antes del amanecer para terminar trabajos que Henrietta me había enviado esta semana, aun faltaban al menos 4 horas antes del amanecer y hoy tenia planeado investigar algunos lagos y intentar encontrar el hotel donde gene se hospedo sin embargo había un pequeño inconveniente…

Era sábado por la mañana, un dia perfecto para hacer algo productivo pero no, simplemente tenia que ir al antiguo edificio de la escuela a ayudar al doctor Davis con su investigación… simplemente perfecto.

Cuando termine mi trabajo, prepare un poco de café y tostadas, me vestí como se suponía que debía hacerlo un adolecente de mi edad, tome las llaves y me dirigí tranquilamente hacia la escuela. Tenia la cabeza llena de diferentes planes pero la conversación con gene aun estaba presente en mi memoria, quien pensaría que gene seria el protector y Naru el problemático…

Detuve un momento mi línea de pensamiento… ¿Naru?... mmm bueno no es que le quedara mal el sobrenombre y según recordaba se le había escapado también ayer mientras hablaba con Michiru y Keiko, después de todo desde que había escuchado a gene llamar a Oliver noll se me había venido ese sobrenombre, como una combinación entre narcisista y noll, aunque la pronunciación japonesa suena casi igual. Después de pensarlo un poco decidí que no le quedaba mal además quería ver su reacción al escucharlo… seria bastante divertido.

Mientras pensaba en eso llegue a la escuela, pasando directo al viejo edificio, desde allí vio la camioneta de la empresa y sentado en la parte de atrás el ahora denominado Naru estaba observando algo en la computadora. Pensé en saludar pero después de ayer solo me acerque tranquilamente hacia el.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- pregunte mientras me situaba a su lado para tener una mejor vista de la pantalla, en esta se mostraban datos sobre la temperatura y algunos otros datos que yo ya conocía de anteriores investigaciones.

-estoy revisando los datos que obtuvimos ayer- sin siquiera levantar la vista siguió observando los datos, los cuales parecían solo decepcionarlo, seguramente el como genio que es ya había formado una hipótesis sobre lo que pasaba en el edificio… nada mal.

-¿encontraste algo?- De repente sentí cuatro presencias a mis espaldas.

\- nada inusual o bien no hay fantasmas o se están escondiendo ahora,,, por lo tanto no parece haber peligro por ahora- Dos mas cerca que los otros, sin voltearme espere a que se dirigieran hacia nosotros después de todo parecía que ese era su plan.

-vaya que equipo tan impresionante-una mujer un tanto atractiva de cabello rojo y vestida elegantemente pero algo casual hablo, justo detrás de ella un tipo alto de cabello marrón claro y largo atado hacia atrás.

-¿para ser juguetes de niños parecen bastante sofisticados no?-fruncí un poco el ceño y la examine a un nivel espiritual, según parecía no tenia ningún tipo de poder especial o algo fuera de lo normal, solo que había algo…

-¿ y ustedes son…?- Naru rápidamente no se dejo intimidar

-soy Ayako Matsusaki es un placer- vaya alguien tiene mucha confianza en si misma pero…

-no me interesa su nombre- Naru respondió dándome un poco de risa, igual que al hombre detrás de Matsusaki

-eres muy atrevido pequeño, aunque eres guapo- ahora Matsusaki se veía un poco menos confiada

-gracias- esto estaba poniéndose entretenido pero habían otras cosas que me gustaría estar haciendo.

\- sabes… no puedes exorcizar espíritus con esa cara – parecía que Matsusaki no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente… pobre ingenua

¿están en el mismo negocio?- Naru parecía haberse sorprendido un poco y para ser honesta yo también después de todo no podía sentir nada especial viniendo de ellos, aunque el hombre detrás de Matsusaki parecía tener un aura parecida a la de un exorcista, sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Matsusaki no tuviera habilidades, quizá ¿ella se especializaba en investigación?

-podría decirse, soy una sacerdotisa- oh una sacerdotisa…. ¿Qué esa mujer es que..?

-pensé que debías ser una pura e inocente joven para volverte una sacerdotisa- a Naru aparentemente también le había dado gracia y no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa con esa frase. Y al hombre de atrás también le había dado bastante risa.

\- oh… ¿no te parezco así?- Matsusaki se veía enojada pero eso solo daba mas risa

-para empezar, diría que pareces demasiado vieja para ser inocente… y llevas demasiado maquillaje para ser pura- Naru enserio no tenia una pisca de compasión aunque debo admitir que eso me gustaba aunque al parecer Matsusaki lo veía de manera diferente, como un gran tomate indignado.

\- ¿y tu? No actúas como si fueras el ayudante de Matsusaki-san- al parecer la risa detrás de Matsusaki había llamado la atención de Naru.

-soy Takigawa Houshou, un monje de la montaña koya- ¿ahora un monje con el cabello largo eh..?, no recordaba que Japón fuera tan… extraño por no decir nada mas pero realmente cuando terminara mi trabajo aquí debería venir a investigar un poco

-¿en la montaña koya ahora permiten que sus monjes lleven el cabello largo?- parecía que Naru quería divertirse a costa de estos dos.

-solo estoy tomando un descanso, de cualquier manera chicos, se termino la hora del juego, nos haremos cargo desde ahora, el director me dijo que ya no tiene confianza en ti ¿Quién puede culparlo? Solo tienes 17 años.-

-por cierto…. El director pensó que tu compañía era puesta y digna de confianza porque la oficina estaba situada en un bonito y prestigioso distrito como Shibuya, pero se confundió tu apellido con el distrito y una vez que descubrió la edad del ''presidente'' decidió llamar a los profesionales- jeee que curioso seguramente el director pensó que no era mas que un fraude teniendo en cuenta quien dirigía el negocio, si tan solo supiera lo afortunado que es de haber conseguido a alguien realmente especializado en el campo.

-¿es así?- mm así que va a dejarlo pasar, bueno no es como si pudiera decir mucho sobre si mismo y confirmar su autenticidad.

-¿eso es todo?- parece que el monje ya estaba preparado para pelear con Naru después de que vio como quedo Matsusaki cualquiera tomaría medidas pero al final su truco no sirvió de nada, bueno al menos no lo mostraría externamente

-pero el director esta exagerando, juntando tantas personas para trabajar en un viejo y asqueroso edificio- al parecer Matsusaki ya se había recuperado de su anterior caída, y ahora que lo pensaba era irónico después de todo aquí estaba yo alguien que conocía varios métodos de exorcismo y ellos ni siquiera voltearon a ver mi aura, después de todo a pesar de que puedo ocultar una gran cantidad de energía me es imposible ocultarla toda, para alguien que puede leer auras y sepa del tema seguramente llegaría a la conclusión de que tengo habilidades latentes, pero ellos no lo notaron al igual que con el aura de Naru.

-es cierto, yo hubiera sido suficiente- el monje enserio quería demostrar sus habilidades bueno seria interesante ver su método de exorcismo

-bueno eso lo veremos- Matsusaki eh? Me pregunto que podrá hacer con su falta de fuerza espiritual, pero bueno en este campo no se pueden descartar las personas tan fácilmente

-¿por cierto cual es tu nombre?- voltee a ver a Naru, al parecer la conversación había dejado de importarle después de todo se había volteado a ordenar su equipo.

-nunca había escuchado de ti debes ser de tercera clase- interesante juego de palabras pero realmente yo también me había aburrido de la charla, además pronto se unirían a nosotros otras tres personas, dos muy molestas y un desconocido.

-tampoco escuche hablar de algún Takigawa Houshou- ¿ahora intenta provocar al monje? Mm genial esa pequeña molestia estaba cerca

-bueno necesitas investigar mas, en realidad nunca escuche hablar de Matsusaki o quien sea- ahora el monje contestaba esto enserio se esta volviendo molesto

-tu deberías investigar mas- parecen un par de niños discutiendo enserio, no había conocido a personas tan extrañas y eso es decir bastante, ah aquí esta la otra molestia

-Taniyama-san…- ghhh ¿Por qué demonios estaba aquí..?

-¿Quiénes son esas personas?- averígualo tu genio

-ah, bueno un monje y una sacerdotisa vinieron a revisar el viejo edificio- lo veo venir y no necesito tener energía espiritual o lo que sea para ver el dolor de cabeza que venia

-ah estoy ten contenta… últimamente he tenido problemas con este edificio porque es un nido de espíritus malvados- …

-¿Qué … dijiste?-Matsusaki no se veía nada convencida mm parece que después de todo no la sobreestime

-soy psíquica…y he estado teniendo problemas..-

¿estas creando atención no es así?- oh así que ellos también se dieron cuenta

-¿eh- kuroda parecía confundida pero ¿en verdad pensaba que ellos le creerían? Ella es demasiado ingenua

-¿quieres destacar?, ¿deseas tanto la atención de la gente?- así que no tendrán compasión contra ella, bueno ella se lo busco solita, después de todo esta prácticamente insultado a los psíquicos reales

-no eres una psíquica, con solo verte es fácil saberlo, solo quieres la atención de la gente- y eso era verdad y normalmente no me interpondría pero después de todo se suponía que debía seguir mi papel por mas que me disgustara

\- espera no necesitas hablarle de esa forma- lo dije con un tono de voz un poco mas alto pero nada realmente serio después de todo, Matsusaki tenia razón en todo lo que dijo y hace tiempo me hubiera gustado hacerlo pero mi posición actual no me lo permitía y kuroda era alguien que evidentemente no sabia con lo que se estaba metiendo comparado con los psíquicos y exorcistas que he conocido ella era solo una niña, o que hacia no afectaba a nadie bueno por el momento.

-como sea… pero realmente tengo un fuerte poder psíquico, reuniré espíritus malignos y pondré un hechizo sobre tu….realmente uno muy fuerte…. Tu falsa sacerdotisa pronto lo lamentaras…-y se fue corriendo, realmente esto es cada vez mas cansado, aunque después de observar a kuroda en esta conversación me di cuenta de que ella estaba acumulando mucho estrés además de otros factores que podrían a llegar a provocar un poltergeist

Bueno cuando llegue el momento veré que hacer.

-hey Naru ¿Qué quieres que haga hoy?- después de ver su cara me costo un poco no explotar de risa después de todo parecía sorprendido, una cara que no había visto desde que lo conozco, aunque luego recordé el porqué de su sorpresa y toda la risa se fue de mi

-¿Cómo… me llamaste?- creo que después de todo no fue buena idea llamarlo así después de todo ahora debía arreglarlo sin que sospechara de mi

-¿eh?-

-acabas de llamarme Naru-

-maldición l-lo siento- no se me ocurría nada para distraerlo hasta que..

-¿Dónde oíste eso? – perfecto

-¡''Naru'' es tu apodo!, justo como pensaba otras personas tuvieron la misma idea Naru-chan la abreviatura de narcisista- ok eso debía distraerlo del tema pero lo molesto es que podía oír la molesta risa de gene en mi cabeza

-¿eh?- su cara no tenia precio, realmente no ha sospechado nada, al menos parece que es fácil distraerlo cuando se saca otro tema pero era mejor asegurarse

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- parece que la estrategia funciono después de todo, no fue tan difícil pero creo que será mejor cuidar mis palabras cuando este cerca de mi, después de todo solo con decir Naru el ya había empezado a sospechar y buscando posibilidades sobre donde podría haber oído ese nombre a pesar de que se supone que no tengo habilidades.

-bueno… como no hay reacciones de los espíritus no hay mucho que podamos hacer por el momento… pero la sempai de Mai…- ¿eh?

-ah, acabas de llamarme por mi nombre..- vaya no pensé que fuera el tipo de persona que tratara tan familiarmente a los desconocidos bueno no es que importe demasiado

-¿también lo mencionaste antes no? ¿sabes en que salón había visto tu sempai la silueta de la persona?- ¿intenta distraerme sobre el tema del nombre? Nada mal

-bueno… creo que fue en el extremo oeste del edificio, en el segundo piso.- de repente las otras dos personas que estaban mas lejos se acercaban en nuestra dirección

\- de acuerdo, vamos a instalar el equipo ahí-bueno parece que antes de eso tendremos que hablar con el director y su acompañante el cual seguramente es otro exorcista

-ah, hola ¿Cómo están yendo las cosas?- el director y un chico joven, rubio y de ojos azules venían hacia nosotros, con solo mirarlo era muy evidente que era extranjero

-tenemos un invitado mas para unirse, me gustaría que conozcan a John Brown- tanto el monje como la miko miraban a Brown-san como si fuera una linda … mm ¿mascota? Quizá pero se veía bastante amable y su aura lo confirmaba además aunque no lo pareciera era un exorcista calificado, su aura era bastante blanca y se combinaba con colores bastante cálidos…

-que onda- dijo mientras se inclinaba… ¿eh?

-esta bien si me llaman Brown, buenísimo conocerlos- ok ¿Dónde demonios aprendió ese japonés?

-ah… aparentemente Brown-san aprendió japonés en el área de kansai- oh eso explicaba su forma de hablar pero a pesar de que era graciosa no tenia ganas de reírme de esta persona después de todo no era su culpa

\- lo siento pero debo irme- el director aprovecho la oportunidad para marcharse, mientras parecía que el monje y la miko disfrutaban mucho de la situación

-Brown-san ¿de donde eres?- oh Naru si que era rápido, después de todo Brown-san podría venir de Inglaterra lo cual seria un problema, después de todo Oliver Davis era bastante conocido

-Australia- o no, bueno bien por Naru, sin embargo los ''adultos'' detrás de mi estaban a punto de caerse de la risa

-¡hey chico! Te lo pido por favor no hables con ese dialecto raro de kyoto-

-pero… si quiero hablar onda formal… ¿no debería hablar con el dialecto de kyoto?—jajajajajajaja

-el dialecto de Kioto solo es uno de muchos, créeme tienes que detenerte ¿entiendes?-

-esta bien… entonces voy a intentar de forma casual… ¿todo ustede son psíquicos?-

-podría decirse… ¿Qué hay de ti?- pobre Brown-san incluso Naru parecía divertirse a su costa, bueno tenia que admitir que era divertido y me hizo preguntarme como suena mi japonés

-mira tu… yo soy un exorcista- oh eso explicaba la forma de su aura ¿la iglesia católica eh? No era mi forma favorita de exorcismo pero era muy efectivo después de todo sobre todo en las posesiones. Y al parecer los dos de atrás habían escuchado lo que Brown-san había dicho dejándolos pasmados

-en el catolicismo creo que tienes que tener un nivel mas alto que un sacerdote para poder volverte exorcista… eres muy joven aun si fueras sacerdote- al parecer Naru también se lo había tomado enserio, y estaba pensando en las diferentes opciones pero bueno no puedo culparlo después de todo si no podías ver el aura de Brown-san y solo te fijabas en la apariencia podríamos decir que es demasiado joven

-sabes mucho del tema. En realidad tengo 19 años solo luzco un poco mas joven de mi edad- wow era mayor que Naru e incluso yo, bueno como dicen las apariencias engañan

-es un placer conocerte-

-así que este es tu equipo…-

-definitivamente tienes una colección de equipo muy cara- después de charlar a fuera Naru decidió que ya era hora de ponernos en marcha, y los otros 3 decidieron seguirnos

-que lastima que todos tus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano-

-estoy impresionado, el presidente de un centro de investigación con todo este equipo profesional, debe saber lo que esta haciendo- bueno siendo justos los que me impresionan son ellos, después de todo vienen sin nada que pueda ayudarlos en la investigación, supongo que son el tipo que solo desean eliminar al espíritu y no lo utilizan para fines científicos, pero por sobre todo un método arriesgado

-¿viniste aquí a jugar o para encontrar un fantasma?- el monje realmente quería molestar a Naru pero siendo honesta no creo que lo consiga. No porque sea el doctor Oliver Davis un investigador de renombre, si no también porque en este campo de investigación en particular, los que trabajan en el siempre son tratados por impostores que solo buscan dinero de la desgracia de las personas, viendo lo lejos que ha llegado Naru es lógico que se ha topado con mas de alguien que menosprecie sus esfuerzos

-como sea… es por esto que no me gustan los niños- y con eso Matsusaki y Takigawa se retiraron

-¿no vamos a trabajar todos juntos?- Brown-san se veía preocupado, lo mas seguro es que no este acostumbrado a estas conversaciones ''amistosas'' -me siento un poco incomodo, me encantaría ayudar ¿te molesta si me quedo?-

-adelante- bueno al parecer Naru y yo ya no estábamos solos….

Sentí que alguien entraba al edificio, tenia un aura parecida a la de Brown-san pero era mas débil y no tan amable, me percate que cerca de ella estaba una de las cámaras que colocamos ayer, me interese un poco debido a que esta aura en algún lugar la había sentido anteriormente por lo cual decidí actuar un poco

-hey ¿Qué es esto? Esta imagen…- pregunte a Naru, sin embargo el me ignoro, bastardo

-creo que es una imagen termo gráfica, el amarillo representa las temperaturas elevadas y en contraste, el azul las temperaturas bajas-

-ya veo-

-gracias eres muy amable Brown-san-dije mientras volteaba a ver al ahora denominado bastardo

-no es nada y puedes decirme John- dijo mientras se sonrojaba, debía admitirlo el era realmente adorable, pero siguiendo con lo que hacia anteriormente

-¡NARU!- grite un poco


	5. secretos descubiertos parcialmente

Al parecer, la chica que habia sentido entrar al edificio también podía sentir nuestras presencias después de todo ella vino todo el camino de la entrada

-ah… ¿Qué fue eso?- de repente la puerta se abrió para revelar a una joven de cabello negro bastante atractiva vestida con un kimono, siguiendo mi papel actué como si ella fuese una aparición

-Mai-san esta bien ella no es un fantasma- dicha chica se volteo a observarme atentamente, seguramente detectando mi anormal aura y entrecerrando los ojos me presto bastante atención ignorando a los demás en la habitación

-el director realmente debe querer derrumbar este edificio… si te invito…- la desconocida se volteo hacia Naru, observándolo también aunque con menos detenimiento que a mi

-¿la conoces?- luego me miro sorprendida, mm debe ser algún medio famoso.

-No, solo la reconocí porque es muy popular. Es Hara Masako, una médium muy famosa- mm famosa eh, bueno por lo que vi en su aura ella era muy buena y no una farsa, aunque me sigue mirando.

-probablemente es la mejor en Japón invocando espíritus- al parecer Naru había investigado un poco sobre los médiums y exorcistas de Japón, algo en lo que yo no me había molestado debido a que no espero pasar mucho tiempo en Japón además de no ser de mi interés particular

-¿invocando espíritus?- bueno siguiendo con mi farsa hice una pregunta normal, aunque Hara-san me veía con el ceño fruncido, seguramente sin comprender porque alguien con "habilidades latentes" no sabia sobre este tema…

-¿eres una ignorante no?- … la muy infantil decidió meterse conmigo por alguna razón pero realmente no me importaba después de todo era algo sin importancia pero externamente hice una mueca para mostrarle que me molesta

-es como llamar espíritus y dejarlos poseer tu cuerpo para hablar, como en la televisión- si muy interesante teniendo en cuenta que he pasado por eso yo misma pero ella no tenia porque saberlo aunque me da una idea para poder actuar mas libremente con Naru cerca después de todo ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo: encontrar a gene, por lo cual seguramente nos encontraremos muy seguido, era mejor tener un seguro.

Aumente un poco mas mi fuerza haciéndola visible a Hara-san quien me veía con una cara de sorpresa, entrecerré mis ojos y cuando Naru y Brown-san vieron a Hara-san formule con mis labios "no digas nada, después" . Me miro con desconfianza pero siguió mis instrucciones

-¿tu quien eres? No pareces ser un psíquico- un poco mas recuperada volteo la vista a Naru para seguir con la anterior conversación

-soy Shibuya Kazuya, un caza fantasmas- al parecer Hara-san no había notado el aura de Naru y se había centrado solo en mi pero no importaba de hecho era mejor para Naru y ahora que lo pensaba el nombre Hara Masako se me hacia un poco familiar lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta que yo no había tenido relación con Japón desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque ella (por lo que parece) era famosa por lo cual no seria extraño que hubiera viajado al extranjero, y estando en el mismo trabajo seguramente nos hemos encontrado aunque no puedo recordarlo claramente.

De repente sentí el aura de kuroda cerca de Matsusaki y según sentí no tenia buenas intenciones

-NA…- antes de que pudiera decir algo solo se escucho un fuerte grito de Matsusaki.

-¿Qué fue eso?- el monje había venido corriendo desde donde estaba hasta nosotros y parecía preocupado y confundido, seguramente no había sentido o visto pruebas de que el edificio estuviera siendo perseguido por algún espectro o demonio.

-parecía la voz de Matsusaki-san- junto con los demás nos dirigimos al lugar donde se había escuchado el grito.

-por ahí-

-¡ABRAN! PORFAVOR ABRAN LA PUERTA- el monje se acerco a la puerta e intento abrirla sin mucho éxito, fruncí el seño y observe la puerta viendo la causa por la que no se abría, al parecer kuroda realmente se había enojado con Matsusaki tanto como para intentar asustarla

-es extraño- el monje se aparto de la puerta en confusión mientras Naru se acercaba a el

-déjame intentarlo- al parecer Naru tampoco lo había notado pero era cuestión de tiempo

-no se abre, ¡voy a intentar tirar la puerta abajo! ¡aléjate Ayako!-

-¡hey! No me llames por mi nombre- en cuanto lo dijo el monje dio una patada hacia la puerta derribándola, mostrando a Matsusaki del otro lado

-¿Qué demo…?- Matsusaki si que era elocuente…

-estaba revisando el salón de clases cuando de repente… la puerta se cerro sola y no podía abrirla- después de sacar a Matsusaki de la habitación, nos dirigimos a la base para escuchar lo que tenia que decir al respecto.

-¿esta segura de que no la cerraste tu misma?- bou-san seguía preguntándole a la sacerdotisa, para burlarse o comprobarlo no estaba segura, pero quizá un poco de ambas

-si estoy segura, definitivamente hay algo ahí- y con eso demostró lo que yo ya sabia, realmente ella no tenia habilidad para detectarlo, ahora tendría que demostrar que podía eliminarlos

-no siento nada, no hay espíritus en este edificio, sin embargo hay otras personas interesantes- dijo Masako viéndome directamente aunque al parecer nadie lo noto, entrecerré los ojos en su dirección y ella volteo

-¿Quién te piensas que eres?- ignorando completamente lo que Masako dijo al final Matsusaki se centro mas en lo que le interesaba

-¿estas dudando de mis poderes psíquicos?... ¿no te da un poco de vergüenza asustarte por no poder abrir una puerta?- al parecer el comentario (indignación) había molestado a Masako

-¡cállate estúpida! ¡soy una profesional a diferencia de cierta médium impostora que es famosa solo por su apariencia!-

-gracias por el cumplido sobre mi físico- estas dos… realmente parecían de todo menos adultos, aunque Masako si que podía seguirles el ritmo con calma

-pienso que lo que experimente fue causado por un chirei que vive en la tierra- intentando ignorar a Masako, Matsusaki cambio la dirección de la conversación

-¿te refieres a un jibaku-rei?- realmente era una sugerencia extraña viniendo de Matsusaki así que decidí verificar

-no, los jibaku-rei son espíritus humanos que quedan atrapados en un lugar a causa de lo que sucedió allí… los chirei son espíritus de la tierra… también conocidos como "seirei" – mmm así que Matsusaki pensaba que había un espíritu en este lugar

-yo pienso que fue acto de un jibaku-rei, me pregunto si en el pasado sucedió algo en este edificio- bou-san parecía convencido de su teoría, a pesar de que estaba equivocado era una sugerencia razonable teniendo en cuenta la historia original (no la de kuroda) que tenia el edificio además de su edad

-mi opinión es que hay un fantasma asustado de perder su hogar e intenta evitar la demolición- la explicación de bou-san tenia algo de sentido pero al mismo tiempo no, debido a que las apariciones o fantasmas casi nunca estaban pendientes de las personas a no ser que hayan tenido una relación de cualquier tipo en vida o tuviera el objetivo de ser encontrado o incluso si durante su muerte se aferro al odio y ahora volvió para que las demás personas experimentaran su dolor.

El modo en que ocurrieron las cosas podía dar a entender que era del ultimo tipo pero los accidentes no tenían nada en común o algo especifico que lo vinculara a la personalidad de alguna persona. También estaba la posibilidad de que fuera un espíritu travieso o que no sabia que había muerto, pero normalmente estos eran indefensos hasta que hubieran pasado muchos años convirtiéndolos así en espíritus malignos pero este no era el caso, por el cual la teoría quedaba descartada usando la lógica y estadística de la mayoría de los casos dejando de lado la influencia espiritual, habían tantas opciones que analizar…

-¿tu que piensas John?- Naru pregunto deteniendo mi tren de pensamiento, y sorprendiéndome un poco, después de todo me había concentrado tanto en las diferentes opciones posibles que llegue a ignorar donde estaba y las personas que me rodeaba. Moví la cabeza un poco divertida, después de todo eso pasaba mucho cuando estaba con mis estudiantes o asistentes, después de todo cuando vamos a un caso donde ellos deben resolverlo y yo solo los supervisaba no debía exponer mi opinión espiritual, ellos debía hacerlo viendo las pistas y exponiendo sus razones.

-realmente no lo se, ¿generalmente el fenómeno de un edificio embrujado no es causado por el espíritu de un fantasma?- al parecer John también pensaba diferente a los otros dos

-un espíritu…. Un alma…- Naru susurro casi imperceptiblemente

-un fantasma es un yurei , ¿escuchas mai?- me trataba como una idiota, si supiera

-¡gracias por preocuparte!- gruñí en su dirección, aunque realmente no me molestaba aunque me entraban ganas de contestarle de otra manera mas ingeniosa solo para molestarlo y ver su reacción

-entonces si un fenómeno psíquico es causado por espíritus, significaría que el chirei tiene una conexión cercana con el lugar, o podría ser que los espíritus fueran llamados por el diablo, si el fenómeno fue causado por un fantasma eso significaría que fue obra d una jibaku-rei- John rápidamente dio su opinión en ambos casos dando pros y contras, al menos de alguna manera negando ambas

-¿entonces piensas que es un chirei?-

-ahh no estoy seguro-

-es un jibaku-rei ¿no?- pobre John fue atacado por bou-san y Matsusaki

-¡como sea! ¿Solo necesito exorcizarlo no?, me ocupare de eso mañana, no puedo seguir involucrándome con un asqueroso incidente como este por más tiempo- y sin más Matsusaki salió de la habitación

-que desperdicio de tiempo, como dije no hay espíritus aquí- Masako se acerco detrás de mi suspirando y observando mi reacción

-pero hay muchas historias acerca de este edificio, ¿y cómo explicas que la sacerdotisa se haya quedado encerrada en ese cuarto?- mientras le contestaba le di la espalda a Naru y John, mi voz sonada confundida e inocente pero mi cara decía otra cosa, teniendo en cuenta que estaba sonriendo a Masako mostrando una cara que usaba mucho con mis clientes o medios de comunicación, en otras palabras con petulancia, orgullo y una mirada afilada, retándolos a que me molestaran con alguna estupidez

-esa fue su imaginación hiperactiva- rápidamente Masako no se dejo intimidar ya que lo dijo sin equivocarse pero su lenguaje corporal dijo otra cosa, con el cuerpo tenso y su manga cubriendo la mitad de su cara, cubriendo así su mueca de miedo en vano.

Mirándome de reojo Masako paso a mi lado para hablar con Naru, realmente esta persona si que era interesante

-me he estado pensando en preguntarte… ¿nos hemos conocido antes?- oh Naru estaba en problemas al parecer Masako y el se habían encontrado en algún lugar

-no… creo que esta es la primera vez- así que mintiendo sin molestia, aunque un poco tenso

-¿es así?- Masako parecía sospechosa pero lo dejo pasar por el momento, volviendo a mi lado, mirando pensativa mientras el monje a mi lado parecía divertido y John un poco sonrojado, bueno después de todo Masako había usado una frase que podía haber sido interpretada como coqueteo casual, suspirando un poco decidí terminar con esta estresante charla

-Naru el sol esta a punto de bajar-

-ah… necesitamos instalar el equipo en el salón de clases del segundo piso, del lado oeste del edificio, entonces deberíamos irnos- al parecer Naru tenia muy buena memoria, espero que eso no sea malo para mi, antes de moverme cerca de Naru sentí la mano de Masako discretamente sobre la mía dejando un pequeño papel, sin mirarla seguí caminando soltando mi mano se manera discreta

-jovencito ¿no te vas a quedar aquí esta noche?- bou-san se veía tan despreocupado cuando le pregunto a Naru, sentí que Masako se movió y se situó a mi lado mirándome de vez en cuando

-no esta noche… Mai, mañana por la mañana, por favor estate lista para trabajar- no puede ser

-¿eh? Pero mañana es domingo- tengo cosas que hacer como no se buscar a tu hermano

-¿prefieres pagarme la cámara?-

-estaré lista?- me gustaba mas bastardo que Naru.


	6. operacion distraccion I parte

Después de instalar el equipo en el salón, Naru decidió que ya podía irme, mientras salía del edificio saque el pequeño papel que Masako me había dado, al abrirlo encontré un número telefónico, después de meditarlo un poco decidí utilizar al médium un poco diciéndole una parte de la verdad pero sin involucrar a Naru o gene, aunque tarde o temprano ella lo descubriría después de todo parecía que ella ya se había encontrado con el, aunque no lo recordara.

Mientras caminaba hacia una tienda a comprar los comestibles llame al numero en el papel, después del tercer timbre Masako contesto

-soy yo, supongo que tienes mucha curiosidad teniendo en cuenta que le diste tu número a una desconocida-

-es muy obvio, pero no quiero discutir esto por teléfono, te enviare la dirección de un restaurante en Shibuya, mi trabajo ya ha terminado por lo que nos veremos ahí en 30 minutos- y con eso colgó el teléfono, alce una ceja, odio que me digan que hacer pero no tenia de otra, por el momento dejare que Masako disfrute de su ''superioridad'' mientras dure. En ese momento llego el mensaje con la dirección, suspire y camine con destino a Shibuya

Cuando llegue al restaurante entre y vi mi entorno, Masako estaba sentada en el lugar mas apartado con las manos sobre su regazo, me dirigí en su dirección y me senté frente a ella, cuando lo hice una mesera vino a recoger nuestros pedidos, pedí un café y un pequeño pastel de chocolate mientras que Masako pidió un te verde, cuando la mesera dejo el silencio callo, yo observaba atentamente a Masako y ella intentaba no verse incomoda pero su lenguaje corporal la delataba, por lo que parecía ella no empezaría la conversación, apoye mejilla contra mi mano y enderece mi cuerpo tomando mi postura normal mientras cruzaba las piernas y mire fríamente.

Masako tomando mi nueva postura se removió incomoda en su asiento mirando a todos lados menos a mi, esperamos un poco y la mesera regreso con nuestros pedidos cuando se marcho, tome mi café y lo lleve hasta mis labios.

-entonces ¿no tenias preguntas para mi?- deje que mi verdadera voz se mostrara siendo mas profunda y fría dejando de lado la voz infantil y chillona que estaba usando con mi disfraz.

-bu-bueno, tu aura se me hace conocida, estoy segura que nos hemos encontrado antes, pero es un poco diferente y estoy segura que eres mas fuerte de lo que dejas ver- con nerviosismo tomo la taza de te frente a ella en un intento de tranquilizarse y continuar hablando, sonreí irónicamente en su dirección

-hmm y ¿Dónde crees que nos hemos encontrado?- tome el tenedor y partí un poco de mi pastel con una ligera sonrisa

-no lo sé, solo se me viene una persona a la mente pero no es posible que… seas ..tu – mi risa tranquila la interrumpió en medio de la oración poniéndola inclusa mas nerviosa y su cara blanca como un papel

-entonces como se llama la persona que tiene un aura parecida a mi- con una risa burlona tome mi taza y la lleve a mis labios mostrando solo mis ojos afilados

-es-es imposible no te pareces a ella, además ella está en Francia en este momento, lo confirme hace un momento- levanto la voz un poco y se puso de pie llamando un poco la atención de los demás clientes, suspire un poco

-oh así que llevas un seguimiento de mis acciones que halagador- sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosas y aparto la vista, para luego mirarme seriamente, levante una ceja interrogante

-bueno como dije es imposible no importa lo buena que sea, ella no podría estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo a menos que sea una impostora, pero ella ha estado resolviendo casos y llevando su empresa con normalidad- mas tranquilamente tomo asiento y un poco mas de te.

-antes de seguir me gustaría preguntar ¿Cómo conoces a esa persona?- me daba un poco de curiosidad ya que yo no recordaba a ninguna Hara Masako, aunque el nombre se me hacia familiar, me miro insegura.

-la admiro mucho, por eso la última vez que estuvo en Inglaterra decidí ir a la conferencia que dio acerca de las posesiones donde asistieron varios médiums y otros personajes importantes, sin embargo solo saludo a algunas personas y luego se fue, pude presentarme pero no hable mucho con ella- esforcé mi mente en recordar y cuando lo hice me reí un poco.

-ah ya recuerdo, eras esa niña de kimono azul que se veía nerviosa cuando me acerque, ya veo eso explica como reconociste mi aura a pesar de que la estaba escondiendo- me miro con los ojos desorbitados casi dejando caer la taza

-pe-pero ¿Cómo?- yo ya había terminado mi postre a estas alturas de la conversación, saque mi billetera y puse el dinero para ambas cuentas en la mesa, me puse de pie y mire a Masako.

-si deseas saber no lo diré aquí, así que sígueme es algo tarde pero supongo que no tomara mucho tiempo- se levanto torpemente y me siguió hasta la salida, camino a mi lado mirando insegura

-¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- después de un rato de caminar llegamos a un parque en Shibuya, pero en vez de seguir el camino nos adentramos en los arboles, le ofrecí mi brazo a Masako ya que el terreno era inestable.

-quiero mostrarte como estoy en dos lugares al mismo tiempo y también deseo pedirte que me ayudes- asintió un poco insegura, pero me siguió y no soltó mi brazo. Cuando llegamos me separe lo mas delicadamente que pude y me puse a una distancia prudente de ella.

-ahora supongo que esta era la forma que viste cuando nos encontramos- extendí mi brazo derecho a mi lado izquierdo frente a mi cara, mientras se formaba un circulo con diferentes símbolos, lo tire a mis pies y se extendió rodeando mi cuerpo con una gran cantidad de luz, cerré los ojos y espere a que la luz se fuera. Cuando se fue mire mi cuerpo original.

Masako pov (corto)

No podía creerlo frente a mi se encontraba la persona que he admirado desde hace mucho tiempo, al principio quería conocerla porque tenia habilidades parecidas a las mías, quería mostrar que ella no era mejor que yo pero cuando la tuve de frente no podía dejar de temblar, mis manos sudaban y mi pulso estaba acelerado como en este momento, su energía me abrumaba, su elegancia y delicadeza, su manera tranquila de caminar, y su fría pero cortes forma de hablar con los demás.

En este preciso momento estaba experimentando lo mismo que hace casi un año, observando frente a mí, a la misma persona alta, cabellera negra hasta las rodillas y un kimono largo de color rojo que llegaba hasta el suelo, irradiando un aura de poder y tranquilidad, lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojos disparejos mirándome profundamente, esos ojos de diferentes colores que parecían saber los secretos del universo, uno azul profundo y otro rojo sangre.

-parece que me al fin me reconoces- lentamente y con gracia su voz rompió el silencio, camino hacia mi con gracia hasta que estuvo frente a mi.

-mi nombre es María Alexandria Ivaskovish aunque eso ya debes saberlo-

No podía verla a los ojos, ni siquiera podía formar oraciones coherentes, solo podía ver sus largas piernas

-¿Qué sucede? ¿no tenias mas preguntas? Oh ya se te mostrare como puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, así que levanta la mirada- sin querer levante la vista y quede atrapada en mirada penetrante.

-buena chica, ahora observa atentamente- se separo lentamente y metiendo su mano en la manga contraria saco una figura de papel de una persona, un muñeco con símbolos que no podía entender. Lo puso en su mano, mientras levantaba la otra hacia su boca, metió un dedo y lo mordió hasta que broto un poco de sangre de ella, paso el dedo encima del muñeco iluminándolo ligeramente a un color rojo. Luego lo tiro al aire, lentamente el viento y las hojas lo rodearon, cerré mis ojos debido al viento pero cuando los abrí, donde había estado el muñeco se encontraba la mujer que aun seguía a mi lado solo que con una camisa manga larga de color gris con un chaleco negro, abrió los ojos y se rio fríamente.

Retrocedí hasta que mi espalda toco un árbol, vi las auras de ambas ''personas'' para notar que la segunda tenia menor poder y tenia algo diferente que no podía identificar, tenia energía pero no se sentía…viva.

-veo que notaste la diferencia, nada mal- su tranquila voz hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de golpe

-¿q-que hiciste que es esto?- apenas logre preguntar alternando mi vista entre ambas

-bueno este es el resultado de una de mis investigación relacionadas con los onmyōji y algunos otros relatos del folklore asiático, dejando de lado los temas difíciles podría decirse que es un hito gata modificado que toma la forma de una persona basándose en la sangre del usuario, aunque recientemente estoy investigando como crearlos sin necesidad de un método tan…Sangriento- mientras explicaba levanto la mano a su otra figura haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos y lentamente deshacerse en hojas de arboles.

No tenia palabras para describir como me sentía en este momento por un lado estaba asustada, pero el otro estaba totalmente impresionado, mire a la profesional delante mío, no parecía nada orgullosa o impresionada por su creación solo me observaba seguramente esperando mi reacción. Me enderece, alejándome del árbol donde estaba recostada y lentamente hice mi camino en su dirección.

-b-bien-maldije mi tartamudez- te creo, pero – dude en preguntar después de todo no era mi lugar meterme en sus asuntos

-puedes preguntar lo que quieras, después de todo en el momento en que acepte tu invitación-levanto una ceja y recordé lo poco cortes que fui con ella, me sonroje- estaba dispuesta a decirte la mayoría de las cosas sin embargo no puedo contarlo todo ya que no soy la única persona involucrada en esta situación- aparto su cabello hacia atrás y luego observo nuestro entorno sin interés

-entonces… ¿Por qué alguien como tu podría estar en Japón y de esta manera?- ella era famosa tanto en mi línea de trabajo como en los negocios y hace poco en el ámbito militar pero ella no tenía necesidad de fingir estar en un lugar y estar en otro fingiendo ser una persona.

-estoy devolviendo un favor, estoy realizando una investigación a gran escala en Japón, para encontrar algo- por alguna razón empezó a caminar alrededor haciéndome más nerviosa, parecía algún tipo de depredador buscando su presa.

-ya veo- después de observarla un poco y recomponer mi compostura decidí preguntar algo mas importante

-dijiste que necesitabas para algo…- dude, me encantaría ser de ayuda para alguien como ella, que seguramente me veía como una hormiga insignificante pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo. Leyendo mi expresión sonrió sin mucha alegría

-puedes estar tranquila no es nada peligroso, mi investigación es algo personal nada relacionado con mis otros negocios- movió su mano restándole importancia al asunto. Me sentí un poco más tranquila sabiendo que no tenia nada que ver con sus otras actividades

-bueno lo que necesito es que me ayudes a distraer a Shibuya Kazuya de mis asuntos- fijo la mirada en mi, causando que me sonrojara y un escalofrió recorriera mi columna.

-¿po-porque quieres eso?-

-el es listo, está en el mismo campo que nosotras por lo cual debe saber quién soy, lo mas probable es que nos llegaremos a encontrar muy a menudo, no quiero que intervenga en mi investigación, ni el ni nadie por eso he venido sola a Japón- parecía muy seria, bueno lo que me pedía no era nada muy difícil, además de ser de ayuda a ella

-entonces Ivaskovish-sama si soy de ayuda para usted no dude en decírmelo… por cierto como usted debe haber notado Shibuya-san parece tener un aura diferente además tengo la sensación de haberlo visto antes…- una risa fría interrumpió suavemente lo que estaba diciendo

-llámame Mai después de todo ese nombre será el que tendré por un tiempo … dejando de lado eso note su aura, ciertamente es diferente pero no puedo decirte mucho, si lo descubres por ti misma podría ser más fácil pero yo no diré nada no es mi lugar hacerlo- me sonroje aun mas, debía parecerle realmente infantil

-entiendo, y con lo relacionado a su nombre no puedo llamarla de esa manera tan irrespetuosa- ella era la persona que mas admiraba, no podía tratarla así

-si insistes entonces Taniyama-san me parece bien, prefiero que me llames así, no puedo permitir que mi nombre real sea expuesto, cuando estemos a solas creo que estará bien- se aparto dirigiéndose al lugar donde cambio de forma, intente seguirla pero levanto una mano impidiendo que me moviera, las hojas y el viento la rodearon trayendo de vuelta a la joven que conocí hace no mas de media hora.

Se acerco lentamente con gracia, para luego encorvarse un poco y caminar un poco tambaleante, logrando parecer así una adolecente común y corriente

-es un gusto Masako de aquí hasta lo que dure nuestra relación- extendió su mano en mi dirección con una sonrisa amistosa, sonreí y tendí mi mano hacia ella tomándola temblorosamente

-el gusto es mío Taniyama-sama-


	7. un cambio de planes

Después de acompañar a Masako devuelta al restaurante donde nos habíamos encontrado, me dirigí a casa con el fin de seguir con la investigación sin muchos ánimos, fue un dia bastante largo y sin ningún avance.

Llegue a casa, tire el bolso y me dirigí al dormitorio, me cambie de ropa para después ir a la cocina por café, y así como una rutina me dirigí al estudio. Después de prender las computadoras me hundí en la silla y suspire, estaba empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza.

Sabía que la investigación sobre Eugene tomaría tiempo, recursos y paciencia pero por alguna razon empezaba a impacientarme, no porque hasta el momento no hubiera ningún avance o porque me arrepentía de ayudar a Eugene sino por las precauciones que debía tomar para no levantar sospechas sobre mi misma y el motivo por el cual estoy en Japón.

Al principio no estaba preocupada por eso y solo seguí la farsa para mantener tranquila a Henrietta pero después de conocer a Oliver Davis la idea de seguir de incognito era estresante no solo porque el podría averiguar quien era y exponerme sino también porque podría intervenir en la investigación, no era la primera vez ni la ultima en la que tendría que tratar con familiares que no querían a alguien desconocido para intervenir y mucho menos alguien que tiene conexiones con lo sobrenatural.

Enderezándome de nuevo alcance una laptop y comencé a ver las opciones descartadas, un total de 58 lagos y 46 hospitales. Los resultados eran realmente exasperantes, bueno aun quedaban muchos lagos y tiempo también tenia aunque mi fuerza espiritual era otra historia aun no había de que preocuparse.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo a nadie y menos a mi misma estaba agradecida de que esto había sucedido, mi mente, cuerpo y energía estaban enfocados en la búsqueda y no pensando en Rei. La punzada dolorosa que venia con su nombre surgieron, cerré los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza, no podía permitirme caer en este momento. Debía encontrar a Eugene costara lo que costara, bruscamente me levante y fui a conseguir mi abrigo, necesitaba enfriar mi cabeza y que mejor manera que ir a algún lago a seguir buscando, después de todo la noche aun es joven.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta eran las 4 am, suspirando me dirigí de nuevo a casa sin mucha prisa. Los lagos que había revisado hoy fueron descartados al igual que otros 15 ya que después de salir de casa mis guardianes vinieron a dar sus reportes y ningún avance.

Olvidando por el momento la investigación observe mi entorno, las calles estaban vacías y los rayos del sol aun no se mostraban, cerca un pequeño parque con grandes árboles siendo mecidos tranquilamente por el viento me dieron la bienvenida, sin pensármelo mucho subí a un árbol con ramas gruesas y me senté para observar desde lo alto.

Y de repente sentí una presencia familiar y a la vez desconocida, intente sentir de donde provenía, gire mi vista y observe a Naru corriendo hacia mi dirección y junto a el dos esferas de color blanco. Sin fijarse en mi paso por debajo de mi árbol sin embargo una de las esferas se acerco notando mi presencia.

Con lentitud se acerco y me inspecciono rodeado el árbol para tener una mejor perspectiva de mi cuerpo físico y energía espiritual. Esto era un inconveniente si Naru o su asistente de quien sospechaba eran estos shiki descubrían que yo estaba aquí a estas horas y encima que tenia un aura diferente, eso levantaría sospechas, tck.

-siento molestar tu inspección pero es de mala educación observar así a una persona- la pequeña esfera parpadeo y retrocedió sorprendida, se quedo en silencio pensando como reaccionar.

-¿puedes verme?- su pequeña voz corto el silencio, moví mi cabeza divertida

-si, puedo verte claramente y también a tu compañero y se que están aquí para vigilar y proteger a esa persona, nos hemos visto antes ¿no es así?- con una sonrisa cansada mire fijamente al shiki delante de mí, estaba visiblemente nervioso, aligere mi aura haciéndola mas cálida y reconfortante.

\- sí, eres la estudiante que hirió a mi maestro y ahora ayuda a este humano con el trabajo- levante una ceja interrogante, no parecía particularmente molesto o con rencor a pesar de que "lastime" a su maestro

-si lo sabes ¿Por qué no estás enojado conmigo?- dudo un poco antes de posicionarse más cerca.

-si lo sabes ¿Por qué no estás enojado conmigo?- dudo un poco antes de posicionarse más cerca.

-debido a que no fue usted quien lo lastimo… yo lo sentí- interesante sabe que mi cuerpo fue tomado por otro espíritu por lo cual ellos ya deben saber que tengo habilidades pero ¿Por qué no han dicho nada?

\- ¿Por qué crees eso?- sin dejarle ver mis sospechas pregunte tranquilamente, pero supongo que mis ojos dijeron otra cosa ya que se removió incomodo

-bueno… en ese momento yo me encontraba fuera del edificio y mis compañeros se encontraban con el maestro, yo vi cuando su cuerpo fue tomado sin embargo no pude ver ni sentir al espíritu del todo, había algo que me lo impedía pero… no le dije nada al maestro ya que los otros no habían notado nada fuera de lo normal…- así que ellos no lo saben, bueno eso era conveniente, debo encargarme de que siga así

-dime ¿a que familia sirves o eres nuevo?- para asegurarme de que siguiera hablando hice que mi aura fuera aun mas cálida y atrayente, no puedo dejar que esta información sea conocida por Naru o su asistente por lo que tendré que utilizar un poco de la influencia de mi familia en esto.

-sirvo a la familia Lin desde esta generación, Lin-sama es mi primer maestro- aun más fácil

-y ¿conoces las casas onmyōji?-

\- por supuesto fue una de las primeras cosas que se me enseñaron, la familia de mi señor es una familia de un estatus respetable, la cual está al servicio de las 6 grandes casas- aun mejor, si es así…

-entonces debes conocer a la familia Fong-Hei ¿no es así?-

\- por supuesto, después de todo es la familia de la casa numero uno y las mas antigua, y encima se dice que en la generación actual hay alguien muy prometedor que puede cambiar totalmente los métodos que emplean hoy en día haciéndolos más eficientes-

-y ¿tu maestro conoce a esa persona o tu la has visto?-

-lamentablemente no he tenido la oportunidad sin embargo Lin-sama si ha tenido el placer en una de las reuniones familiares de las casas- en este punto de la conversación yo estaba muy divertida, este shiki al parecer estaba en entrenamiento por lo que no pudo evitar decirme la información que en cualquier otra circunstancia no debería ser dicha, y encima a alguien que ''no debería saber nada de las casas onmyōji''.

-bueno déjame decirte que ya has tenido el placer- desconcertado se aparto un poco

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-bueno deberías fijarte en mi aura para darte cuenta- para que fuera mas fácil deje salir un poco de mi esencia real, totalmente sorprendido, el shiki quedo totalmente quieto

-¿q-quien eres?- sonreí con un poco de nostalgia

-miembro de las 6 grandes casas onmyōji, 58va cabeza de la primera casa, maestra de las 7 grandes bestias celestiales María Fong-Hei.-

Y el silencio se hizo.

-¿no me crees?- bueno con esta forma era de esperar

\- no yo… esto… bueno…-

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- las incoherencias del shiki fueron interrumpidas cuando su compañero apareció de repente

\- ella es… pero… ¿eh?- el pobre no había salido de su impresión inicial mientras el otro tenia un aura de desaprobación pero igual se fijo en mi, alce una ceja desafiante.

-puedes vernos- no era una pregunta si no una afirmación- ¿Quién eres y cual es tu objetivo?- tomando una posición protectora delante de su kohai espero pacientemente a que respondiera, al parecer este shiki si tenía más experiencia, suspire cansada y harta de la charla decidí hacer esto rápido mostrando mi aura y un poco de impaciencia .

\- como ya se lo comunique a tu compañero soy miembro de las 6 grandes casas onmyōji, 58va cabeza de la primera casa, maestra de las 7 grandes bestias celestiales María Fong-Hei y no tengo intención de hacerle daño a nadie solo quería información- y el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

Ambos se miraron y luego me observaban así sucesivamente sin saber como reaccionar, ciertamente esta reacción siempre era mi favorita entre las personas que conocían mi estatus, aunque lo más gracioso es que no me asocian con mi nombre completo pensando que soy dos personas diferentes.

-por medio de ustedes me dirijo a su señor, solicito que se reúna conmigo, me quedare por este lugar por un tiempo así podrán traerme su respuesta.- y con eso salte del árbol cayendo suavemente y sin esperar una respuesta me dirigí a alguna tienda a buscar un poco de café. Cuando regrese con unos dulces y un poco de café, subí de nuevo al árbol para esperar.

Aunque no tuve que esperar demasiado, treinta minutos después sentí una energía diferente en el parque junto con más shikis, cuando sentí que estaban debajo de mi árbol salte y caí con una sonrisa agradable en mi rostro, aunque mi invitado se veía tenso todavía mantenía la calma y una mirada inexpresiva.

-un gusto Lin koujo-san-


	8. complicaciones y un nuevo aliado?

Bueno realmente debo admitir que llegados a este punto ni yo misma se cómo termine en esta situación…. Recapitulando, viaje a Japón con el fin de cumplir la promesa que hice con mi hermano menor sin embargo muchos factores han empezado a complicar ese cometido y por más que intente arreglar la situación esta sigue complicándose más y más.

El estrés debió haberme quemado todas las neuronas. Bueno viéndolo desde un punto de vista más optimista Lin Koujo podía llegar a ser alguien de utilidad igual que Hara Masako, claro si primero lograba convencerlo de ayudarme. Y eso me trae a la situación actual.

Mientras el viento jugaba con mi corto cabello y el árbol cerca de mi soltaba algunas hojas, la figura impasible de Lin-san estaba a varios metros de mí, observándome, alerta ante cualquier amenaza.

Bueno…-afilando aún más su mirada tomo una posición en guardia, llevando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, una posición entre ataque y defensa haciendo que yo también me pusiera en guardia aunque de manera inconsciente. Una mirada de desconcierto paso por el rostro de Lin-san seguramente al reconocer la familiar pose que utilizamos en el entrenamiento de las grandes casas, pero su desconcierto no duro demasiado.

¿Quién eres y que es lo que buscas?- con la mirada clavada en mis ojos y con una voz firme sin dejarse intimidar me pregunto. Ya más tranquila enderece mi cuerpo, tome una respiración para aclarar mi mente sin dejar de ver a la persona frente a mí.

Según me comento uno de tus compañeros, ya nos hemos encontrado antes... en una reunión familiar-

Eso es absurdo… nadie que no sea parte de la familia puede entrar en esas reuniones y aunque lo fueras no te dejarían entrar debido a tu… condición hibrida- eso sin demostrárselo me molesto bastante ya que aunque yo fuera mitad china seguía siendo parte de la familia, aunque no podía culparlo, muchos de los miembros de la familia tendían a guardar rencor contra Japón debido a lo que ocurrió en el pasado e incluso enseñárselo a sus hijos debido a eso en un principio no querían que yo tuviera alguna relación con las casas a pesar de ser la una heredera principal.

Eso como ya deberías saberlo es mentira… solo aquellos con habilidad pueden estar en la cúspide familiar sin importar los orígenes, pensé haberlo demostrado al haberme convertido en la cabeza de la primera casa- a mitad de mi discurso cambien el idioma a chino quizá así mis palabras tuvieran más impacto en el, lo cual resulto ya que un poco inseguro enderezo su postura pero aun en guardia esperando alguna amenaza

Yo no estaría tan seguro- siguiendo mi ejemplo Lin-san también había cambiado a chino

De cualquier manera no creo que debamos hablar de la familia en un lugar tan publico además esa no es la razón por la que te he llamado- ya más tranquila fije mi atención en las hojas que caían de los árboles, con un poco de mi poder genere algo de movimiento haciendo que las hojas se mantuvieran en el aire cerca de mi persona, esto género que Lin-san se tensara aún más pero no tomo su anterior sin embargo su expresión era algo melancólica lo cual me extraño.

De acuerdo entonces ¿cuál es tu objetivo?- directo al problema, eso me gusta. Con una ligera sonrisa seguí jugando con las hojas a mi alrededor haciendo que estas saltaran un poco manteniéndose en el aire

Investigación en cubierto por así decirlo, no tengo intenciones de interferir en lo que ustedes están haciendo, solo que nuestros caminos se han cruzado- alzando mis manos hice que las hojas empezaran a dar vueltas mucho más rápido mientras hablaba con una voz tranquila hacia Lin-san- tampoco tengo intención en descubrir vuestros secretos por más interesantes que parezcan, no es de mi interés o beneficio pero… siento que nos volveremos a encontrar más adelante por eso quería dejar en claro esto desde el principio para no complicarnos después y dado que eres el único que podría llegar a notar algo anormal en mi decidí contártelo primero pero quiero pedirte un favor a cambio- de repente detuve las hojas y todas cayeron lentamente al suelo- me gustaría que no le dijeras a nadie acerca de mi identidad necesito pasar de incognito y no me gustaría que esta fachada cayera tan rápido cuando apenas estoy empezando, esta pequeña trama seguramente durara un buen tiempo, me molestaría tener que volver a empezar todo de nuevo- lentamente me acerque a Lin-san sin ninguna expresión, captando mi cambio de actitud Lin-san estaba a punto de ponerse en guardia pero rápidamente sujete la muleta que tenía aun lado sin jalarla solo mantenerla en su posición.

Como dije no tengo intenciones de meterme en sus asuntos pero tampoco quiero que se metan en los míos por eso espero que puedas guardar el secreto incluso de la persona que te acompaña-sin más solté la muleta y tranquilamente seguí caminando- sin embargo… si algo llegara a suceder que los pusiera en peligro… no me importaría ayudar- y deje a un Lin Koujo impactado en medio del parque.

Después de esa inesperada reunión entre en mi departamento sigilosamente, cuando estuve en la sala fui a preparar la cafetera para luego dirigirme al estudio para tachar los lagos que investigue. Mientras las computadoras encendían me recosté con cansancio en la cómoda silla mirando el techo con solo un pensamiento pasando insistentemente por mi mente ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Sin darme cuenta perdida en mis pensamientos paso bastante tiempo, para cuando quise darme cuenta eran las 9:30, maldiciendo mi despiste rápidamente guarde los datos descubiertos hoy y luego me dirigí a mi cuarto para una ducha rápida y un cambio de ropa que fuera más ameno con la personalidad que se supone que tengo.

Pase por la cocina y una idea paso por mi mente, Naru era británico ¿verdad?

Ya de camino a la escuela con un termo de té seguí pensando en mi próximo curso de acción sin ningún resultado y con la guardia baja me di cuenta demasiado tarde que alguien me estaba mirando. Cuando lo sentí voltee y vi a Kuroda la cual cuando se dio cuenta que la observaba se fue con la mirada en el suelo. Sin tomarle importancia seguí caminando hasta la antigua escuela. Después de ordenar lo que hacía falta y tomar las medidas, no hubo ninguna eventualidad anormal, cuando Naru me dejo ir (con una actitud tan adorable como siempre) sentí la mirada insistente de Kuroda en mi espalda pero no le tome demasiada importancia, ella no podía hacerme daño o eso pensaba yo. Ya en casa varios de mis familiares estaban esperándome en el estudio para informarme de la información actual.

Al día siguiente en la escuela en el primer receso tuve una charla un poco interesante con Michiru y Keiko acerca de Masako nada demasiado interesante pero durante esa charla note que Kuroda me observaba de cerca, discretamente me fije en ella para obtener la misma reacción del día anterior. Después de que se fuera, durante las clases me puse a pensar y lo único que pude adivinar fue que tramaba algo y mis sospechas dieron frutos ya que cuando el timbre marco la salida Kuroda salió apresuradamente de la sala.

Tratando de descubrir que planeaba fui en dirección al antiguo edifico, cuando entre sentí a Kuroda en la habitación que se supone es la base, acelere el paso y abrí ruidosamente la puerta poniendo una cara ingenua y con una voz chillona…

-hola- cuando la puerta estuvo abierta pude ver a Kuroda en medio de la sala intentando lucir tranquila pero de cerca se notaba que estaba nerviosa

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

\- nada realmente… solo estaba dando un vistazo ¿Shibuya-san no está aquí verdad? Ah y ¿Cómo fue ayer?- caminando hacia el escritorio y pasando la mano por la mesa en un intento de verse tranquila me dio la espalda descartando totalmente mi presencia sin verme realmente como una amenaza.

-nada nuevo… Naru dijo que no había nada fuera de lo común.- de igual manera me volví a la mesa donde habían más instrumentos mostrando que no encontraba nada extraño e intentando averiguar que estaba haciendo aquí- no debería tocar nada Naru se enojara-

-¿algo más?- sin importarle mi advertencia siguió observando el equipo cuidadosamente

-la sacerdotisa se atascó dentro de un cuarto pero no pudieron confirmar… si se debía a un fenómeno psíquico o no- yo sabía que la causante había sido la misma Kuroda pero me interesaba saber cómo reaccionaría a escuchar esto…

-¿Por qué?-hmm al parecer ella esperaba que descubrieran el truco o tenía mucha confianza en que no

-la médium dijo… que no hay espíritus aquí- pero esa frase parece haberla molestado

-¿por médium te refieres a Hara Masako? Es una impostora-

-eh?- me pregunto que se le estará pasando por la cabeza, ¿estará intentando utilizarme?

-es popular en la televisión por su apariencia pero no es una verdadera psíquica, aquí hay espíritus… unos muy fuertes- definitivamente intenta manipularme

-pero tú eras la única que los siente-

-fui atacada por espíritus hace un momento- eso si que no me lo esperaba

-no puede ser- ¿habrá sido un daño en el edificio? ¿Estará mintiendo? Mi investigador interno clamaba por respuestas

-es verdad estaba caminando por el pasillo y de repente algo comenzó a tirarme del cabello desde atrás. Intente escapar de el pero me ahogo…- que sospechoso, esa declaración esta fuera de lugar, normalmente alguien que fue atacado por alguna entidad no mostraba esa tranquilidad y mucho menos alguien de la cual no sentía ninguna energía. Pero antes de poder decirle algo la puerta volvió a abrirse para mostrar a Naru esta vez

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?- después de explicarle a Naru la razón por la cual Kuroda estaba aquí no perdió el tiempo en realizar las preguntas

-hace poco- sin regalar mucha información Kuroda respondió cortamente sabiendo que Naru si podía descubrir su mentira

-vamos a retroceder el video. ¿Dónde estabas?-

-en el pasillo del segundo piso-dividí mi atención mientras buscábamos entre las cámaras del segundo piso, la historia de Kuroda me parecía muy poco creíble pero ¿cómo hará para probarlo?, cuando de repente vi a Kuroda en la cámara

-alli-


	9. un día no tan productivo

-justo allí- señale la pantalla de la izquierda y Naru inmediatamente rebobino la cinta y pudimos ver a Kuroda en la pantalla cuando de repente la imagen en la pantalla se perdió. Me pareció extraño ya que no había ninguna eventualidad con la cámara

-qué extraño, ¿que pudo haber pasado? - mientras formulaba mi pregunta Naru cruzaba sus brazos en una actitud de reflexión, casi podía ver los engranajes trabajar en su cabeza.

-todo está funcionando correctamente. Y la cámara no está rota. Esto es muy interesante-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-cuando aparece el espíritu, de repente la maquina deja de funcionar bien. Me pregunto si es a causa de un espíritu, o problemas con las ondas de radio o…- al parecer yo no era la única que divagaba mientras pensaba pero… creo que esas posibilidades pueden ser eliminadas por una razón externa al caso pero al mismo tiempo muy relacionado.

-mencionaste que dijo algo, ¿Cómo sonaba?-

-era una voz ronca… pero creo que era una mujer- sin embargo ya que Naru no tiene esta información no puede formar una hipótesis correcta, me pregunto ¿Cómo resolverá este engaño?

-pero…-interrumpí el interrogatorio- Masako dijo que no había espíritus-algo de ayuda no me mataría pero espero que Naru lo capte

-me pregunto si realmente es una psíquica…- al parecer Kuroda no se rendiría en hacernos creer que Masako no tiene talento pero… ¿realmente cree poder engañarnos? De repente sentí que habían personas en el edificio entre ellos la miko y el director.

-es normal para una médium femenina tener un mal día cada tanto. Pienso que se puede confiar en su talento. O digamos que realmente hay un espíritu aquí y quizá tú y los espíritus están en la misma longitud de onda…. Quizá eso sea… - en medio del discurso de Naru la cara de Kuroda se ponía cada vez más feliz, sin embargo este discurso me pareció muy fuera de lugar en primer lugar una médium no puede tener un mal día en ese sentido ya que si ella llegara a equivocarse no volvería a ser creíble. Alguien como Naru debería saberlo, ¿intentara engañar a Kuroda?

Cuando Kuroda salió a observar, estaba por preguntarle a Naru que se traía entre manos cuando de repente dijo que iríamos a ver el exorcismo de la miko por lo cual lo seguí sin decir nada

-muy bien presten atención, lo exorcizare sin problemas- cuando llegamos lo primero que escuchamos fue la voz de Ayako hablando hacia nosotros, bou-san ya se encontraba en el pasillo cuando llegamos, mirando desconfiado.

-me pregunto si será capaz, creo que iré a revisar afuera ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-nunca he visto un exorcismo shinto. Creo que iré a revisar también- Naru parecía interesado con el exorcismo y a decir verdad yo también lo estaba ya que tampoco he visto uno

Nos colocamos a un lado del pasillo para no molestar a la miko, ella estaba frente un tipo de altar con el director y otras dos personas detrás mientras agitaba una especie de vara con papel, y al mismo tiempo pronunciaba algún tipo de encanto.

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?- en voz baja me dirigí a Naru quien al parecer había investigado sobre las costumbres japonesas

-silencio ¿eres japonesa y ni siquiera sabes sobre el norito?-

-¿norito?- más que el tono de Naru, me interesaba saber más acerca de esta… actividad

-es una oración de ritual ofrecida a dioses shinto- y a pesar de parecer reacio le encantaba enseñar

Mientras escuchaba a la miko, empecé a sentir el aire lentamente volverse más ligero puede que al final ella no tuviera alguna habilidad hereditaria sino que la consiguió de algo o alguien mas.

-ahora pueden estar más tranquilos- en cuanto termino, Ayako se giró hacia el director luciendo satisfecha con su trabajo

-uau muy impresionante, como puedo decirlo… se sintió celestial- me pregunto… como puede compararlo con algo celestial cuando seguramente nunca ha visto o sentido algo así.

-¿salimos esta noche a beber para celebrarlo?- mientras el director intentaba ligar con Ayako y ella se negaba con una excusa tonta bou-san se estiraba mientras bostezaba, debo admitir que aunque se sintió algo diferente en Ayako en ese instante, este exorcismo en particular no me pareció muy útil o interesante supongo que es debido a que la mayoría de los casos que acepto tienen un alto nivel de peligro.

Mire aburrida mientras el director y los demás hablaban sobre el exorcismo cuando sentí que el suelo se movía ligeramente. Cuando lo note ya era demasiado tarde la ventana que estaba más cerca del grupo se rompió en mil pedazos cayendo directamente sobre el director.

-"no necesitan preocuparse?"- Kuroda la cual estuvo tranquila durante el procedimiento, no perdió la oportunidad de molestar a la miko mientras nos reuníamos todos en la base de Naru - no eliminaste correctamente a los espíritus. El director de la escuela fue herido por tu culpa-

-eso fue un accidente- Masako que estaba a mi lado no tardo en expresar su desconformidad, no por defender a la miko por lo que vi, sino por su desconformidad contra Kuroda.

-pero se que me deshice de ellos…-

-no estoy diciendo que no tuviste éxito en exorcizarlos. Pero no había ningún espíritu en primer lugar-

\- me pregunto si fue una coincidencia- mientras ellas discutían John tranquilamente desvió el tema a lo que nos importaba

-¿podría realmente haber espíritus aquí? ¿Algo demasiado poderoso como para que ella no pudiera eliminarlos?-

-entonces deberían haber más reacciones tomadas por las cámaras- mientras los demás discutían sobre el tema me acerque a observar las cámaras, alguien tenía que hacerlo, aunque no hubieran espectros pero tenía una idea de lo que podía estar pasando pero necesitaba confirmarlo de alguna manera, mientras pensaba vi la solución como caída del cielo… que irónico.

-¿eh?- sin realmente quererlo exprese un signo de confusión y antes de poder detenerme salió.

-¿Qué pasa?- Naru demostrando lo observador que es, pregunto en mi dirección, por eso tuve que decir lo que observe sin realmente haberlo confirmado primero

-en el salón de clases donde pusimos la cámara… ¿no había ninguna silla en el medio del lugar, no?- algo en los ojos de Naru me dijo que él lo recordaba lo cual por alguna razón me impresiono un poco

-¿alguien fue hasta el salón del ala norte del edificio?-

-¿no?- ya que nadie contestaba Naru decidió observa la cinta, gracias a eso pudimos ver que en el momento del incidente con la ventana la silla se movía por sí sola, efectivamente un poltergeist.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-es un poltergeist. Creo que la palabra significa "espíritu ruidoso". Un poltergeist mueve objetos o hace ruido. ¿No es así Shibuya-san?- inesperadamente o quizá no Kuroda fue la que respondió al parecer alguien había hecho su tarea. Sin embargo no creo que haya sido un poltergeist… al menos la clasificación que piensa Kuroda

-eso es totalmente correcto, pero pienso que no es un poltergeist. Los objetos que mueve un poltergeist deberían sentirse cálidos, pero no parece que la silla haya subido de temperatura. Eso sería muy inusual-

-pero… ¿hay alguna evidencia que nos deje categorizarlo como un poltergeist?- con un cambio de actitud más serio John, al parecer expreso algo que Kuroda no sabía, debido a su cara de sorpresa…

-tezanne, era un policía francés que clasifico los poltergeist. Explosiones, puertas que se abrían o se cerraban, ruidos, golpes… un total de nueve categorías. Los fenómenos que han sucedido aquí hasta ahora son; una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose sola, un objeto moviéndose… aun si incluyéramos el vidrio roto solo tendríamos tres categorías…- aunque en realidad solo tenemos el vidrio y la silla los cuales están conectados por un acontecimiento…el exorcismo de Ayako, disimuladamente mire de reojo a Kuroda la cual intentaba seguir la conferencia de Naru, aunque me parece interesante que no incluyera un hecho que en teoría debería ser importante, lo cual confirma mi anterior sospecha…

-creo que nos falta demasiada evidencia para sumir que se trata de un poltergeist-

-bueno ¿y que hay sobre el ataque a Kuroda-san?- Masako se giró a observarme atentamente al igual que Naru.

-¿Por qué nadie me conto eso?- uh… me siguen mirando… ¿Qué me ven?

-¿y ahora qué?- mientras todos miraban el video con diferentes reacciones, a la que note mas alterada fue a Masako la cual estaba un poco palida

-ah…Masako-chan ¿Qué podrías decir?- mientras la miko cuestionaba a Masako, ella la ignoro y fijo su vista en mí, levante mi ceja confundida lo cual provoco que Masako bajara la cabeza ocultando sus ojos

\- digo que solo es paranoia- con una voz suave e imperturbable Masako dijo con la cabeza aun gacha sin observar a nadie

-¿Por qué no lo admites ahora? ¿aquí hay espíritus malvados?- Kuroda con una voz enojada grito a Masako lo cual me molesto un poco ya que yo sabia que las habilidades de Masako eran de fiar a diferencia de las que supuestamente tenia Kuroda, lo cual causo que mis cejas se contrajeran irritadamente.

-voy a revisar adentro nuevamente- rápidamente Masako giro hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda a todos.

-¿Por qué no admites que te equivocaste?- siguiendo con su drama, Kuroda siguió hostigando a Masako a decir lo que quería sin embargo Masako sin importarle eso ya estaba por salir, sin embargo se detuvo volteando hacia atrás para fijar su mirada al marco de la puerta con un aura confundida y sobre todo asustada la cual no entendí del todo

-no hay espíritus en este edificio- y sin más Masako salió de la habitación

-luce como si estuviera en estado de shock-

-por supuesto, un psíquico es psíquico porque puede ver espíritus que una persona ordinaria no puede. Si fracasas en eso no te consideraran más uno.- ¿uh? Naru antes le había dicho a Kuroda que un medio podía tener un día malo y ahora dice esto… me pregunto que estará planeando… aunque ahora que lo pienso quizá por eso quería mantener el accidente de Kuroda en secreto, quizá ¿quería sacar información de ella sin ser muy sospechoso?... no esperaba que fuera tan manipulador

-a Shibuya-san le deben gustar las chicas lindas. Se está poniendo de su lado- hablando de la que estaba por convertirse en el bufón de roma… ¿es que acaso las chicas jóvenes solo piensan en eso? Nunca voy a poder entender eso.

-soy consciente de sus logros y elogio su talento. ¿No estás de acuerdo en que al menos tendría que tratarla con respeto?-

-también te sugiero que nos tengas más respeto a nosotros- la miko quería la revancha contra Naru pensando, seguramente que en al menos podría obtener algo de Naru.

-¿Por qué debería respetarte?- y sin dejarse intimidar Naru respondió a la miko sin siquiera despeinarse, dejando la pelea de lado, sentí que algún tipo de ondas se movían en mi entorno pero tan pronto como las sentí se dispersaron sin que pudiera detectar su procedencia.

-¿Qué dijiste?- sin prestar atención, fije mi atención al techo, después de un momento empezaron a escucharse golpes. Rápidamente expandí mi visión con mis sentidos, los cuales me guiaron hasta Masako… unos segundos después pude ver como Masako caía gritando, rápidamente envié la energía que pude reunir en unos segundos para que la caída no fuera tan aparatosa para Masako pero lamentablemente no pude absorber todo el daño.

-¡Hara-san…!-

-Hara-san se cayó del salón de clases del segundo piso-

-esa es la habitación donde se movió la silla antes ¿no?- después de llamar a emergencias y trasladaran a Masako al hospital con heridas poco graves, quizá una pequeña contusión. Nos volvimos a reunir en la base en un silencio contemplativo

-se cayó una madera floja de la pared oeste para proteger la habitación del viento y la lluvia. Cuando Hara-san se inclinó sobre la madera esta se quebró y ella cayó atravesándola. "fue a causa de mi propia estupidez. Fue un accidente. No hay fantasmas."-


End file.
